Buzz Lightyear Space Prankster
by captaincartoon123
Summary: When Woody gets Buzz into an awkward situation with Jessie, He plots a revenge prank on him that could get them both into trouble with their girlfriends.
1. Chapter 1: Woody's Mistake

Buzz Lightyear Space Prankster

When Woody gets Buzz into an awkward situation with Jessie, He plots a revenge prank on him that could get them both of them into trouble with their girlfriends.

Chapter 1: Woody's Mistake

Andy's toys had just watched the new Buzz Lightyear movie –The Adventure Begins.

"Well? What did you think?" said Buzz Lightyear the space ranger.

"It was great!" said Rex the T-rex.

"And I can see you found a new girlfriend." Woody the cowboy said to Buzz with a grin.

"What? No I haven't!" said Buzz. Jessie the cowgirl was standing right beside him.

"What? That Mira Nova isn't her girlfriend?" said Woody.

"Woody, On your TV show, You never had a girlfriend." said Buzz.

"So you admit Mira's your girlfriend?" said Jessie.

"No! I admit nothing of the sort!" said Buzz. He then turned to Woody. "Thanks a lot, Cowboy!"

"This is going to come back and bite me in the bottom, isn't it?" said Woody looking at Slinky Dog.

"Oh yeah." said Slinky

Then Lenny shouted "Andy's Coming!"

"Places!" said Woody climbing onto Andy's bed. "Buzz, get up here!" said Woody.

Buzz didn't come up. Instead he hopped onto RC Car and drove off.

"Buzz, Where are you going? Get back here!" Woody ordered.


	2. Chapter 2: Buzz's Revenge Plan

Buzz Lightyear Space Prankster

When Woody gets Buzz into an awkward situation with Jessie, He plots a revenge prank on him that could get them both of them into trouble with their girlfriends.

Chapter 1: Woody's Mistake

Andy's toys had just watched the new Buzz Lightyear movie –The Adventure Begins.

"Well? What did you think?" said Buzz Lightyear the space ranger.

"It was great!" said Rex the T-rex.

"And I can see you found a new girlfriend." Woody the cowboy said to Buzz with a grin.

"What? No I haven't!" said Buzz. Jessie the cowgirl was standing right beside him.

"What? That Mira Nova isn't her girlfriend?" said Woody.

"Woody, On your TV show, You never had a girlfriend." said Buzz.

"So you admit Mira's your girlfriend?" said Jessie.

"No! I admit nothing of the sort!" said Buzz. He then turned to Woody. "Thanks a lot, Cowboy!"

"This is going to come back and bite me in the bottom, isn't it?" said Woody looking at Slinky Dog.

"Oh yeah." said Slinky

Then Lenny shouted "Andy's Coming!"

"Places!" said Woody climbing onto Andy's bed. "Buzz, get up here!" said Woody.

Buzz didn't come up. Instead he hopped onto RC Car and drove off.

"Buzz, Where are you going? Get back here!" Woody ordered.

Chapter 2: Buzz's Revenge Prank

Buzz drove RC into Molly's Room.

"Stupid Woody, Getting me in a jam." Buzz grumpled to himself

Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head were there. Mr. Potato Head walked up to him. "Hey, Buzz. Hey RC. What 's UP?"

"Oh hey, Potato Head. said Buzz "Woody got into an embrassing situation with Jessie and now i'm mad with him." Buzz then noticed the Little green squeeze toy aliens were there. "What are they doing here?" he said.

"Their visiting me." said Mr. Potato Head.

"You saved our lives. We are enterally grateful." said the Aliens.

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT?" Mr. Potato Head demanded. "So what did Woody do?"

"He says Mira Nova is my girlfriend." said Buzz

"Well is she?" said Mr. Potato Head

"No Mira's not my girlfriend! Jessie's my Girlfriend!" said Buzz "Woody really embrassed me!"

"Buzz You're not actually gonna take that from Woody, are ya?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Well what should i do?" said Buzz

"Pull a revenge prank on him." said Mr. Potato Head

"Revenge Prank?" said Buzz

"Yeah." said Mr. Potato Head

"I don't know, Potato Head. I'm not the kind of toy who wants to get revenge." said Buzz

"What are you, a wennie?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Well, What kind of Revenge prank should i pull?" said Buzz

Mr. Potato Head looked and saw Bo Peep the Shepherd. "Tell Bo Peep that Woody has dumped her for Jessie."

"But won't that get me and Jessie into another situation?" said Buzz

"Buzz you gonna eve the score. Besides, What could possibly go wrong?" said Mr. Potato head

"You're Right, Potato Head. Woody got into a situation with my girlfriend. I'm gonna get him into a situation with his girlfriend." said Buzz

"Yeah. You show him, Space Ranger." said Mr. Potato Head

Buzz walked up to Bo Peep.

"Hello, Bo, what'cha doing?" said Buzz

"Oh. Hello, Buzz. Just waiting for Woody." said Bo

"Well don't bother waiting. He has dumped you." said Buzz

"Dumped me? For who?" said Bo

"For Jessie." said Buzz

"For JESSIE? Of course! I should have seen it! They're both western toys! He thinks He can just reject for Jessie?" said Bo

"Yeah." said Buzz

"WELL HE CAN'T!" said Bo

"Well you should go tell him off!" said Buzz

"All right! I'll go right now!" said Bo

Bo opened the door. She closed it when she saw Andy coming. "Mom have you seen Buzz?" he said.

And then Bo went off.

Buzz started laughing. Litte did he know that this was going to lead to a crazy turn of events.


	3. Chapter 3: Andy's Playtime

Buzz Lightyear Space Prankster

When Woody gets Buzz into an awkward situation with Jessie, He plots a revenge prank on him that could get them both of them into trouble with their girlfriends.

Chapter 1: Woody's Mistake

Andy's toys had just watched the new Buzz Lightyear movie –The Adventure Begins.

"Well? What did you think?" said Buzz Lightyear the space ranger.

"It was great!" said Rex the T-rex.

"And I can see you found a new girlfriend." Woody the cowboy said to Buzz with a grin.

"What? No I haven't!" said Buzz. Jessie the cowgirl was standing right beside him.

"What? That Mira Nova isn't her girlfriend?" said Woody.

"Woody, On your TV show, You never had a girlfriend." said Buzz.

"So you admit Mira's your girlfriend?" said Jessie.

"No! I admit nothing of the sort!" said Buzz. He then turned to Woody. "Thanks a lot, Cowboy!"

"This is going to come back and bite me in the bottom, isn't it?" said Woody looking at Slinky Dog.

"Oh yeah." said Slinky

Then Lenny shouted "Andy's Coming!"

"Places!" said Woody climbing onto Andy's bed. "Buzz, get up here!" said Woody.

Buzz didn't come up. Instead he hopped onto RC Car and drove off.

"Buzz, Where are you going? Get back here!" Woody ordered.

Chapter 2: Buzz's Revenge Prank

Buzz drove RC into Molly's Room.

"Stupid Woody, Getting me in a jam." Buzz grumbled to himself

Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head were there. Mr. Potato Head walked up to him. "Hey, Buzz. Hey RC. What 's UP?"

"Oh hey, Potato Head. said Buzz "Woody got into an embarrassing situation with Jessie and now i'm mad with him." Buzz then noticed the Little green squeeze toy aliens were there. "What are they doing here?" he said.

"Their visiting me." said Mr. Potato Head.

"You saved our lives. We are eternally grateful." said the Aliens.

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT?" Mr. Potato Head demanded. "So what did Woody do?"

"He says Mira Nova is my girlfriend." said Buzz

"Well is she?" said Mr. Potato Head

"No Mira's not my girlfriend! Jessie's my Girlfriend!" said Buzz "Woody really embarrassed me!"

"Buzz You're not actually gonna take that from Woody, are ya?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Well what should i do?" said Buzz

"Pull a revenge prank on him." said Mr. Potato Head

"Revenge Prank?" said Buzz

"Yeah." said Mr. Potato Head

"I don't know, Potato Head. I'm not the kind of toy who wants to get revenge." said Buzz

"What are you, a wennie?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Well, What kind of Revenge prank should i pull?" said Buzz

Mr. Potato Head looked and saw Bo Peep the Shepherd. "Tell Bo Peep that Woody has dumped her for Jessie."

"But won't that get me and Jessie into another situation?" said Buzz

"Buzz you gonna eve the score. Besides, What could possibly go wrong?" said Mr. Potato head

"You're Right, Potato Head. Woody got into a situation with my girlfriend. I'm gonna get him into a situation with his girlfriend." said Buzz

"Yeah. You show him, Space Ranger." said Mr. Potato Head

Buzz walked up to Bo Peep.

"Hello, Bo, what'cha doing?" said Buzz

"Oh. Hello, Buzz. Just waiting for Woody." said Bo

"Well don't bother waiting. He has dumped you." said Buzz

"Dumped me? For who?" said Bo

"For Jessie." said Buzz

"For JESSIE? Of course! I should have seen it! They're both western toys! He thinks He can just reject for Jessie?" said Bo

"Yeah." said Buzz

"WELL HE CAN'T!" said Bo

"Well you should go tell him off!" said Buzz

"All right! I'll go right now!" said Bo

Bo opened the door. She closed it when she saw Andy coming. "Mom have you seen Buzz?" he said.

And then Bo went off.

Buzz started laughing. Little did he know that this was going to lead to a crazy turn of events.

Chapter 3: Andy's Playtime

Andy Davis came into his room and got ready to play with his toys. He saw Mr. Potato Head's bowler hat lying on the floor and placed it on Hamm the Piggy Bank's head.

"It's time for Dr. Porkchop." he said, going into his Imagination.

"Mwahahahaha!" said Dr. Porkchop in his big pink ship

"Oh No! It's The Evil Dr. Porkchop!" said Jessie

"That's Right and i'm here to capture you, Jessie!"

Hamm pressed a button and giant hand popped out and grabbed Jessie.

"Let go of me! Put me down!" Jessie demanded. "Help!"

Then Jessie yodeled "Yodel-la-he-Hoo!" Rex, Slinky and Wheezy the Penguin appeared.

"Critters! Go get Sheriff Woody!" said Jessie as Porkchop carried her away.

Rex, Slinky and Wheezy went to find Woody. Andy had watched rreruns of Woody and Jessie's old TV show, Woody's Roundup, with his mom and learned all about the elements.

Finally Rex, Slinky and Wheezy had reached Woody.

"jwngikrwnti" they said

"What's that?" said Woody "Dr. Porkchop has kidnapped Jessie?"

"Yeah." they said

"We gotta resuce her!" said Woody and he hopped on his horse Bullseye and shouted "Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" and Bullesye ran off.

Soon Woody and Bullseye arrived at Porkchop's lair. They walked in and looked for Jessie. Woody was on Bullseye's back the whole time. Suddenly Bullseye could feel a rope wrapping around his legs. It pulled him upside down sending Woody off his back. Woody looked up and saw Bullsye hanging. Then he turned and saw porkchop!

"Hello, Sheriff Woody!" he said

"PorkChop! Where's Jessie? What have you done with her?" said Woody

"Relax, Woody. We will take you to Jessie." said Hamm

"What do you mean "we""? said Woody

"Oh Mongo." said Hamm

Rocky Giblatar The Wrestler came in and picked Woody up.

"Oh, Right. You have a new henchie." said Woody.

"Shut Up!"Rocky Ordered squeezing Woody and tying his hands behind him.

They carried Woody and Bullseye to a big room. Woody looked up and saw Jessie Tied up and daggling from the ceiling.

"Jessie!" said Woody

"Woody!" said Jessie

"Let her go, Porkchop!" siad Woody.

"NO WAY!" said Hamm "You must choose, Woody? How should she die? Shark?"

Woody saw Jessie was daggling over Mr. Shark.

"Or death by monkeys?" said Hamm, pointing at the red monkeys with some of Mr. Potato Head's spare shoes."Choose!"

"I choose Neither!" said Woody.

"That's not a choose! Just for that, you get to die with her! Mongo! Tie the sheriff up with his sidekick and feed his horse the monkeys!" said Porkchop

Rocky tossed Bullseye to the monkey and carried Woody over to Jessie. Porkchop lowered her down and covered up shark's tank and Rocky began to tie Woody to her.

"Wait!" said Porkchop "Before you and me kill Sheriff Woody, Deupty Jessie and their horse, Let's give their pal Buzz Lightyear a Six hour chance to save them. Tie Woody up while I give him a call."

"You won't get away with this, Porkchop! Buzz will save us! He always does!" said Jessie, straining agianist the ropes holding her.

"Well when Buzz arrives, I'm gonna sick my monkey on him." said Hamm

The adventure later returned to the real world.

Buzz wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Andy walked out the room and shouted "Mom! Have you seen Buzz?"


	4. Chapter 4: Slap

Buzz Lightyear Space Prankster

When Woody gets Buzz into an awkward situation with Jessie, He plots a revenge prank on him that could get them both of them into trouble with their girlfriends.

Chapter 1: Woody's Mistake

Andy's toys had just watched the new Buzz Lightyear movie –The Adventure Begins.

"Well? What did you think?" said Buzz Lightyear the space ranger.

"It was great!" said Rex the T-rex.

"And I can see you found a new girlfriend." Woody the cowboy said to Buzz with a grin.

"What? No I haven't!" said Buzz. Jessie the cowgirl was standing right beside him.

"What? That Mira Nova isn't her girlfriend?" said Woody.

"Woody, On your TV show, You never had a girlfriend." said Buzz.

"So you admit Mira's your girlfriend?" said Jessie.

"No! I admit nothing of the sort!" said Buzz. He then turned to Woody. "Thanks a lot, Cowboy!"

"This is going to come back and bite me in the bottom, isn't it?" said Woody looking at Slinky Dog.

"Oh yeah." said Slinky

Then Lenny shouted "Andy's Coming!"

"Places!" said Woody climbing onto Andy's bed. "Buzz, get up here!" said Woody.

Buzz didn't come up. Instead he hopped onto RC Car and drove off.

"Buzz, Where are you going? Get back here!" Woody ordered.

Chapter 2: Buzz's Revenge Prank

Buzz drove RC into Molly's Room.

"Stupid Woody, Getting me in a jam." Buzz grumbled to himself

Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head were there. Mr. Potato Head walked up to him. "Hey, Buzz. Hey RC. What 's UP?"

"Oh hey, Potato Head. said Buzz "Woody got into an embarrassing situation with Jessie and now i'm mad with him." Buzz then noticed the Little green squeeze toy aliens were there. "What are they doing here?" he said.

"Their visiting me." said Mr. Potato Head.

"You saved our lives. We are eternally grateful." said the Aliens.

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT?" Mr. Potato Head demanded. "So what did Woody do?"

"He says Mira Nova is my girlfriend." said Buzz

"Well is she?" said Mr. Potato Head

"No Mira's not my girlfriend! Jessie's my Girlfriend!" said Buzz "Woody really embarrassed me!"

"Buzz You're not actually gonna take that from Woody, are ya?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Well what should i do?" said Buzz

"Pull a revenge prank on him." said Mr. Potato Head

"Revenge Prank?" said Buzz

"Yeah." said Mr. Potato Head

"I don't know, Potato Head. I'm not the kind of toy who wants to get revenge." said Buzz

"What are you, a wennie?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Well, What kind of Revenge prank should i pull?" said Buzz

Mr. Potato Head looked and saw Bo Peep the Shepherd. "Tell Bo Peep that Woody has dumped her for Jessie."

"But won't that get me and Jessie into another situation?" said Buzz

"Buzz you gonna eve the score. Besides, What could possibly go wrong?" said Mr. Potato head

"You're Right, Potato Head. Woody got into a situation with my girlfriend. I'm gonna get him into a situation with his girlfriend." said Buzz

"Yeah. You show him, Space Ranger." said Mr. Potato Head

Buzz walked up to Bo Peep.

"Hello, Bo, what'cha doing?" said Buzz

"Oh. Hello, Buzz. Just waiting for Woody." said Bo

"Well don't bother waiting. He has dumped you." said Buzz

"Dumped me? For who?" said Bo

"For Jessie." said Buzz

"For JESSIE? Of course! I should have seen it! They're both western toys! He thinks He can just reject for Jessie?" said Bo

"Yeah." said Buzz

"WELL HE CAN'T!" said Bo

"Well you should go tell him off!" said Buzz

"All right! I'll go right now!" said Bo

Bo opened the door. She closed it when she saw Andy coming. "Mom have you seen Buzz?" he said.

And then Bo went off.

"Oh Woody's gonna get it now!" Buzz started laughing. Little did he know that this was going to lead to a crazy turn of events.

Chapter 3: Andy's Playtime

Andy Davis came into his room and got ready to play with his toys. He saw Mr. Potato Head's bowler hat lying on the floor and placed it on Hamm the Piggy Bank's head.

"It's time for Dr. Porkchop." he said, going into his Imagination.

"Mwahahahaha!" said Dr. Porkchop in his big pink ship

"Oh No! It's The Evil Dr. Porkchop!" said Jessie

"That's Right and i'm here to capture you, Jessie!"

Hamm pressed a button and giant hand popped out and grabbed Jessie.

"Let go of me! Put me down!" Jessie demanded. "Help!"

Then Jessie yodeled "Yodel-la-he-Hoo!" Rex, Slinky and Wheezy the Penguin appeared.

"Critters! Go get Sheriff Woody!" said Jessie as Porkchop carried her away.

Rex, Slinky and Wheezy went to find Woody. Andy had watched rreruns of Woody and Jessie's old TV show, Woody's Roundup, with his mom and learned all about the elements.

Finally Rex, Slinky and Wheezy had reached Woody.

"jwngikrwnti" they said

"What's that?" said Woody "Dr. Porkchop has kidnapped Jessie?"

"Yeah." they said

"We gotta resuce her!" said Woody and he hopped on his horse Bullseye and shouted "Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" and Bullesye ran off.

Soon Woody and Bullseye arrived at Porkchop's lair. They walked in and looked for Jessie. Woody was on Bullseye's back the whole time. Suddenly Bullseye could feel a rope wrapping around his legs. It pulled him upside down sending Woody off his back. Woody looked up and saw Bullsye hanging. Then he turned and saw porkchop!

"Hello, Sheriff Woody!" he said

"PorkChop! Where's Jessie? What have you done with her?" said Woody

"Relax, Woody. We will take you to Jessie." said Hamm

"What do you mean "we""? said Woody

"Oh Mongo." said Hamm

Rocky Giblatar The Wrestler came in and picked Woody up.

"Oh, Right. You have a new henchie." said Woody.

"Shut Up!"Rocky Ordered squeezing Woody and tying his hands behind him.

They carried Woody and Bullseye to a big room. Woody looked up and saw Jessie Tied up and daggling from the ceiling.

"Jessie!" said Woody

"Woody!" said Jessie

"Let her go, Porkchop!" siad Woody.

"NO WAY!" said Hamm "You must choose, Woody? How should she die? Shark?"

Woody saw Jessie was daggling over Mr. Shark.

"Or death by monkeys?" said Hamm, pointing at the red monkeys with some of Mr. Potato Head's spare shoes."Choose!"

"I choose Neither!" said Woody.

"That's not a choose! Just for that, you get to die with her! Mongo! Tie the sheriff up with his sidekick and feed his horse the monkeys!" said Porkchop

Rocky tossed Bullseye to the monkey and carried Woody over to Jessie. Porkchop lowered her down and covered up shark's tank and Rocky began to tie Woody to her.

"Wait!" said Porkchop "Before you and me kill Sheriff Woody, Deupty Jessie and their horse, Let's give their pal Buzz Lightyear a Six hour chance to save them. Tie Woody up while I give him a call."

"You won't get away with this, Porkchop! Buzz will save us! He always does!" said Jessie, straining agianist the ropes holding her.

"Well when Buzz arrives, I'm gonna sick my monkey on him." said Hamm

The adventure later returned to the real world.

Buzz wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Andy walked out the room and shouted "Mom! Have you seen Buzz?"

Chapter 4: Chaos kicks in!

Bo Peep walked down to Andy's Room. Before she got there, Woody was laying on the floor with his wrists tied behind him. Robot untied Woody's hands.

"Thanks, Robot." said Woody, rubbing his wrists

"You're welcome, Woody." said Robot.

"Hey, Woody? can you untie me?" said Jessie, who was hanging from the top of the bed post.

"Nah." said Woody.

"Why not?" said Jessie.

"Andy spend 3 minutes tying you up. Maybe you should wait until he comes back with Buzz." said Woody.

"What? No! Untie Me NOW!" Jessie Demanded kicked againist the bed

"Alll Right. All right. I'll untie you." said Woody. He climbed up onto Andy's bed, pulled Jessie up and untied her. At that moment, Bo Peep walked, said hello to Wheezy, who was by the door and looked and saw Woody on the bed with Jessie. Enraged she climbed onto the bed. Woody turned and looked and said "Oh Hi There Bo." Bo ran up to Woody and slapped in the face! Bo slapped Woody so hard he feel off the bed and landed on Robot.

"Oh my god! Woody! Are You Okay?" said Jessie

"Yeah. Ouch." said Woody, rubbing the cheek where Bo Peep slapped him. He looked up at Bo Peep on the bed.

"Why did you do that?" he said

"Why did you dump me for Jessie?" said Bo Peep

"What?!" said Woody, Jessie and Robot

Jessie punched Woody right in the nose.

"You dumped her for Me?" she said

"What? No I didn't!" said Woody, holding his punched shoz.

"Lair!" said Bo Peep

"I'm not a lair!" said Woody

"Lair says "What?"." said Bo Peep

"What?" said Woody

"And here's our Lair!" said Bo Peep, pointing to Woody.

"Bo Peep! Wait!" said Woody. He up onto the bed. Jessie ran out of the room. At that moment, Buzz, The Potato Heads and the aliens came out of Molly's room. They saw Jessie and came to a screehing halt.

"Hey Jessie. What are you doing out here?" said Buzz

"Hey Buzz. Hey Potatos. Hey Alien. Hey RC. Woody and Bo Peep are having a fight. Something about Woody dumping for me." said Jessie

Buzz and Mr. Potato Head looked at each other and said "Uh-Oh!"

"Let's try to help them through it." said Mrs. Potato Head. The eight toys contuined on their way to Andy's room.

Woody was trying to reason with Bo Peep.

"Bo Peep. I honstely didn't you for Jessie. Why would you think that? Because we're both western toys?" said Woody

"Well Buzz told that you dumped me for his girlfriend."

"Buzz said that?" said Woody

Just then Buzz, Jessie and the toys came in. Woody hopped down, ran up to Buzz punched right in the face.

"Jumping Jackrabbits! Buzz! Are you Okay?" said Jessie

"Yeah. Ouch." said Buzz, rubbing the spot where Woody punched.

"YOU TOLD MY GIRLFRIEND THAT I DUMPED HER FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND? WHAT THE HECK?" Woody Roared

"You told him What?" said Jessie. She slapped Buzz where Woody punched him. It was probably the same spot where Stinky Pete The Prosector punched.

Mr. Potato Head ran back to Molly's Room. Mrs. Potato Head and the Aliens followed him.

"Listen, Jessie. I can explain." said Buzz, rubbing his face

"I don't wanna hear it! Right now i just wanna lay down! This is all too much!" said Jessie and she ran off.

"Jessie! Come Back! Where are you going?" said Buzz

"I DON"T KNOW!" said Jessie

"Jessie!" said Buzz. Just then Woody grabbed him.


	5. Chapter 5: To Insanity and Beyond!

Buzz Lightyear Space Prankster

When Woody gets Buzz into an awkward situation with Jessie, He plots a revenge prank on him that could get them both of them into trouble with their girlfriends.

Chapter 1: Woody's Mistake

Andy's toys had just watched the new Buzz Lightyear movie –The Adventure Begins.

"Well? What did you think?" said Buzz Lightyear the space ranger.

"It was great!" said Rex the T-rex.

"And I can see you found a new girlfriend." Woody the cowboy said to Buzz with a grin.

"What? No I haven't!" said Buzz. Jessie the cowgirl was standing right beside him.

"What? That Mira Nova isn't her girlfriend?" said Woody.

"Woody, On your TV show, You never had a girlfriend." said Buzz.

"So you admit Mira's your girlfriend?" said Jessie.

"No! I admit nothing of the sort!" said Buzz. He then turned to Woody. "Thanks a lot, Cowboy!"

"This is going to come back and bite me in the bottom, isn't it?" said Woody looking at Slinky Dog.

"Oh yeah." said Slinky

Then Lenny shouted "Andy's Coming!"

"Places!" said Woody climbing onto Andy's bed. "Buzz, get up here!" said Woody.

Buzz didn't come up. Instead he hopped onto RC Car and drove off.

"Buzz, Where are you going? Get back here!" Woody ordered.

Chapter 2: Buzz's Revenge Prank

Buzz drove RC into Molly's Room.

"Stupid Woody, Getting me in a jam." Buzz grumbled to himself

Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head were there. Mr. Potato Head walked up to him. "Hey, Buzz. Hey RC. What 's UP?"

"Oh hey, Potato Head. said Buzz "Woody got into an embarrassing situation with Jessie and now i'm mad with him." Buzz then noticed the Little green squeeze toy aliens were there. "What are they doing here?" he said.

"Their visiting me." said Mr. Potato Head.

"You saved our lives. We are eternally grateful." said the Aliens.

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT?" Mr. Potato Head demanded. "So what did Woody do?"

"He says Mira Nova is my girlfriend." said Buzz

"Well is she?" said Mr. Potato Head

"No Mira's not my girlfriend! Jessie's my Girlfriend!" said Buzz "Woody really embarrassed me!"

"Buzz You're not actually gonna take that from Woody, are ya?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Well what should i do?" said Buzz

"Pull a revenge prank on him." said Mr. Potato Head

"Revenge Prank?" said Buzz

"Yeah." said Mr. Potato Head

"I don't know, Potato Head. I'm not the kind of toy who wants to get revenge." said Buzz

"What are you, a wennie?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Well, What kind of Revenge prank should i pull?" said Buzz

Mr. Potato Head looked and saw Bo Peep the Shepherd. "Tell Bo Peep that Woody has dumped her for Jessie."

"But won't that get me and Jessie into another situation?" said Buzz

"Buzz you gonna eve the score. Besides, What could possibly go wrong?" said Mr. Potato head

"You're Right, Potato Head. Woody got into a situation with my girlfriend. I'm gonna get him into a situation with his girlfriend." said Buzz

"Yeah. You show him, Space Ranger." said Mr. Potato Head

Buzz walked up to Bo Peep.

"Hello, Bo, what'cha doing?" said Buzz

"Oh. Hello, Buzz. Just waiting for Woody." said Bo

"Well don't bother waiting. He has dumped you." said Buzz

"Dumped me? For who?" said Bo

"For Jessie." said Buzz

"For JESSIE? Of course! I should have seen it! They're both western toys! He thinks He can just reject for Jessie?" said Bo

"Yeah." said Buzz

"WELL HE CAN'T!" said Bo

"Well you should go tell him off!" said Buzz

"All right! I'll go right now!" said Bo

Bo opened the door. She closed it when she saw Andy coming. "Mom have you seen Buzz?" he said.

And then Bo went off.

"Oh Woody's gonna get it now!" Buzz started laughing. Little did he know that this was going to lead to a crazy turn of events.

Chapter 3: Andy's Playtime

Andy Davis came into his room and got ready to play with his toys. He saw Mr. Potato Head's bowler hat lying on the floor and placed it on Hamm the Piggy Bank's head.

"It's time for Dr. Porkchop." he said, going into his Imagination.

"Mwahahahaha!" said Dr. Porkchop in his big pink ship

"Oh No! It's The Evil Dr. Porkchop!" said Jessie

"That's Right and i'm here to capture you, Jessie!"

Hamm pressed a button and giant hand popped out and grabbed Jessie.

"Let go of me! Put me down!" Jessie demanded. "Help!"

Then Jessie yodeled "Yodel-la-he-Hoo!" Rex, Slinky and Wheezy the Penguin appeared.

"Critters! Go get Sheriff Woody!" said Jessie as Porkchop carried her away.

Rex, Slinky and Wheezy went to find Woody. Andy had watched rreruns of Woody and Jessie's old TV show, Woody's Roundup, with his mom and learned all about the elements.

Finally Rex, Slinky and Wheezy had reached Woody.

"jwngikrwnti" they said

"What's that?" said Woody "Dr. Porkchop has kidnapped Jessie?"

"Yeah." they said

"We gotta resuce her!" said Woody and he hopped on his horse Bullseye and shouted "Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" and Bullesye ran off.

Soon Woody and Bullseye arrived at Porkchop's lair. They walked in and looked for Jessie. Woody was on Bullseye's back the whole time. Suddenly Bullseye could feel a rope wrapping around his legs. It pulled him upside down sending Woody off his back. Woody looked up and saw Bullsye hanging. Then he turned and saw porkchop!

"Hello, Sheriff Woody!" he said

"PorkChop! Where's Jessie? What have you done with her?" said Woody

"Relax, Woody. We will take you to Jessie." said Hamm

"What do you mean "we""? said Woody

"Oh Mongo." said Hamm

Rocky Giblatar The Wrestler came in and picked Woody up.

"Oh, Right. You have a new henchie." said Woody.

"Shut Up!"Rocky Ordered squeezing Woody and tying his hands behind him.

They carried Woody and Bullseye to a big room. Woody looked up and saw Jessie Tied up and daggling from the ceiling.

"Jessie!" said Woody

"Woody!" said Jessie

"Let her go, Porkchop!" siad Woody.

"NO WAY!" said Hamm "You must choose, Woody? How should she die? Shark?"

Woody saw Jessie was daggling over Mr. Shark.

"Or death by monkeys?" said Hamm, pointing at the red monkeys with some of Mr. Potato Head's spare shoes."Choose!"

"I choose Neither!" said Woody.

"That's not a choose! Just for that, you get to die with her! Mongo! Tie the sheriff up with his sidekick and feed his horse the monkeys!" said Porkchop

Rocky tossed Bullseye to the monkey and carried Woody over to Jessie. Porkchop lowered her down and covered up shark's tank and Rocky began to tie Woody to her.

"Wait!" said Porkchop "Before you and me kill Sheriff Woody, Deupty Jessie and their horse, Let's give their pal Buzz Lightyear a Six hour chance to save them. Tie Woody up while I give him a call."

"You won't get away with this, Porkchop! Buzz will save us! He always does!" said Jessie, straining agianist the ropes holding her.

"Well when Buzz arrives, I'm gonna sick my monkey on him." said Hamm

The adventure later returned to the real world.

Buzz wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Andy walked out the room and shouted "Mom! Have you seen Buzz?"

Chapter 4: Chaos kicks in!

Bo Peep walked down to Andy's Room. Before she got there, Woody was laying on the floor with his wrists tied behind him. Robot untied Woody's hands.

"Thanks, Robot." said Woody, rubbing his wrists

"You're welcome, Woody." said Robot.

"Hey, Woody? can you untie me?" said Jessie, who was hanging from the top of the bed post.

"Nah." said Woody.

"Why not?" said Jessie.

"Andy spend 3 minutes tying you up. Maybe you should wait until he comes back with Buzz." said Woody.

"What? No! Untie Me NOW!" Jessie Demanded kicked againist the bed

"Alll Right. All right. I'll untie you." said Woody. He climbed up onto Andy's bed, pulled Jessie up and untied her. At that moment, Bo Peep walked, said hello to Wheezy, who was by the door and looked and saw Woody on the bed with Jessie. Enraged she climbed onto the bed. Woody turned and looked and said "Oh Hi There Bo." Bo ran up to Woody and slapped in the face! Bo slapped Woody so hard he feel off the bed and landed on Robot.

"Oh my god! Woody! Are You Okay?" said Jessie

"Yeah. Ouch." said Woody, rubbing the cheek where Bo Peep slapped him. He looked up at Bo Peep on the bed.

"Why did you do that?" he said

"Why did you dump me for Jessie?" said Bo Peep

"What?!" said Woody, Jessie and Robot

Jessie punched Woody right in the nose.

"You dumped her for Me?" she said

"What? No I didn't!" said Woody, holding his punched shoz.

"Lair!" said Bo Peep

"I'm not a lair!" said Woody

"Lair says "What?"." said Bo Peep

"What?" said Woody

"And here's our Lair!" said Bo Peep, pointing to Woody.

"Bo Peep! Wait!" said Woody. He up onto the bed. Jessie ran out of the room. At that moment, Buzz, The Potato Heads and the aliens came out of Molly's room. They saw Jessie and came to a screehing halt.

"Hey Jessie. What are you doing out here?" said Buzz

"Hey Buzz. Hey Potatos. Hey Alien. Hey RC. Woody and Bo Peep are having a fight. Something about Woody dumping for me." said Jessie

Buzz and Mr. Potato Head looked at each other and said "Uh-Oh!"

"Let's try to help them through it." said Mrs. Potato Head. The eight toys contuined on their way to Andy's room.

Woody was trying to reason with Bo Peep.

"Bo Peep. I honstely didn't you for Jessie. Why would you think that? Because we're both western toys?" said Woody

"Well Buzz told that you dumped me for his girlfriend."

"Buzz said that?" said Woody

Just then Buzz, Jessie and the toys came in. Woody hopped down, ran up to Buzz punched right in the face.

"Jumping Jackrabbits! Buzz! Are you Okay?" said Jessie

"Yeah. Ouch." said Buzz, rubbing the spot where Woody punched.

"YOU TOLD MY GIRLFRIEND THAT I DUMPED HER FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND? WHAT THE HECK?" Woody Roared

"You told him What?" said Jessie. She slapped Buzz where Woody punched him. It was probably the same spot where Stinky Pete The Prosector punched.

Mr. Potato Head ran back to Molly's Room. Mrs. Potato Head and the Aliens followed him.

"Listen, Jessie. I can explain." said Buzz, rubbing his face

"I don't wanna hear it! Right now i just wanna lay down! This is all too much!" said Jessie and she ran off.

"Jessie! Come Back! Where are you going?" said Buzz

"I DON"T KNOW!" said Jessie

"Jessie!" said Buzz. Just then Woody grabbed him.

Chapter 5: To Insanity and Beyond!

Woody pulled Buzz into Andy's room.

"You Stupid Idiot!" he got out a block and placed a ruler on the block. Then he pressed Buzz's wing button and his wings popped out and he placed him on one end of the ruler and then climbed up on to Andy's bed and jumped off shouting "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" and landing on the other end of the ruler lanuching Buzz onto Andy's desk. Buzz landed on his belly. He got up, dusted himself off, and retracked his wings.

"Buzz are you okay?" said Rex.

"Yeah I'm okay." said Buzz. He got up, dusted himself off, and retracked his wings. Woody climbed up onto the desk.

"Are you done?" said Buzz

"Almost" said Woody and he grabbed and pushed him right out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" said Buzz. He landed in the bushes.

"Buzz!" said the Toys.

"Now I'm done!" said Woody "See ya later, Lightsnack!"

Woody closed the window and the blind. He turned around to see Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Bo Peep, Robot, Snake, Rocky and Sarge and looking at him.

"What? W-What are you all looking at me for? Hey he slipped. I tried to- Really- he slipped" said Woody

The toys climbed on to the desk.

"Buzz are you all right?" said Slinky

"Yeah I'm fine, Slink." said Buzz

"Woody! You Pushed Buzz out the window!" said Bo Peep

"Relax, Bo." said Slinky "I'm sure it was an accident like last time."

"No i saw what happened, Slink! Woody pushed Buzz out the window on purpose this time!"

"You're making that up!" said Rocky

"No She's not!" said Woody, who moved to the bed.

Rocky turned

"She's telling the turth. This time, I pushed buzz out on purpose." said Woody

"You What?" gasped the toys.

"Woody, why did ya do that?" said Slinky

"Didn't you see what happened, Slink? The akward situation that Buzz got me into?"

"Where is your honour, Jerk!" said Sarge, who was climbing onto the bed with his soliders.

Woody put them back in their tub. Then he looked back to Rex, Hamm and Slinky climbing up on the bed.

"Hey What are you guys doing?" Woody demanded, climbing onto the box.

Rex, Hamm and Slinky kicked Andy' Pillow and Buzz Lightyear Blanket off the bed.

"Fix the Bed." Woody ordered.

Hamm shook his head.

"Hey, You Three! Fix Andy's Bed!" Woody yelled again, climing onto a sheeted mattdress

"You gonna make us, Woody?" said Hamm

"No, He is!" said Woody pointing to Wheezy. "Wheezy. WHEEZY! Get over here and give us a hand!"

"Actually Woody I agree with them. I don't think what you did was right." said Wheezy

"You don't think? Who said this was about what you think? Get over here give us a hand with Andy's Bed!"

"Fix it yourself, Woody!" said Hamm

"Why? it's yous mess!" said Woody

"Fix it or we'll taclke ya!" said Hamm

"Oh yeah! You and what army?"

Sarge and his troops brust the lid off the box.

"There he is! That Jerk! Get him!" Sarge ordered.

He and his soliders, along with Rex, Hamm Snake and Rocky tackled Woody. Robot retied his hands. Rocky got ready to toss him off the bed.

"Wait!" said a voice. It was Slinky. He was back on the desk. "Don't just throw off the bed!"

"Yeah!" said Woody

"Throw him out the window like he did to Buzz" said Slinky

Rocky jumped off the bed, walked over and climbed up onto the desk, all while carrying Woody. Then he threw Woody in the window.

"Oof." said Woody. Rocky threw him into the glass.

Bo opened the window, pulled Woody over and sent him out.

"Yaaaaaaaah!" said Woody. He landed in the bushes with Buzz


	6. Chapter 6: Buzz tackles Woody

Buzz Lightyear Space Prankster

When Woody gets Buzz into an awkward situation with Jessie, He plots a revenge prank on him that could get them both of them into trouble with their girlfriends.

Chapter 1: Woody's Mistake

Andy's toys had just watched the new Buzz Lightyear movie –The Adventure Begins.

"Well? What did you think?" said Buzz Lightyear the space ranger.

"It was great!" said Rex the T-rex.

"And I can see you found a new girlfriend." Woody the cowboy said to Buzz with a grin.

"What? No I haven't!" said Buzz. Jessie the cowgirl was standing right beside him.

"What? That Mira Nova isn't her girlfriend?" said Woody.

"Woody, On your TV show, You never had a girlfriend." said Buzz.

"So you admit Mira's your girlfriend?" said Jessie.

"No! I admit nothing of the sort!" said Buzz. He then turned to Woody. "Thanks a lot, Cowboy!"

"This is going to come back and bite me in the bottom, isn't it?" said Woody looking at Slinky Dog.

"Oh yeah." said Slinky

Then Lenny shouted "Andy's Coming!"

"Places!" said Woody climbing onto Andy's bed. "Buzz, get up here!" said Woody.

Buzz didn't come up. Instead he hopped onto RC Car and drove off.

"Buzz, Where are you going? Get back here!" Woody ordered.

Chapter 2: Buzz's Revenge Prank

Buzz drove RC into Molly's Room.

"Stupid Woody, Getting me in a jam." Buzz grumbled to himself

Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head were there. Mr. Potato Head walked up to him. "Hey, Buzz. Hey RC. What 's UP?"

"Oh hey, Potato Head. said Buzz "Woody got into an embarrassing situation with Jessie and now i'm mad with him." Buzz then noticed the Little green squeeze toy aliens were there. "What are they doing here?" he said.

"Their visiting me." said Mr. Potato Head.

"You saved our lives. We are eternally grateful." said the Aliens.

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT?" Mr. Potato Head demanded. "So what did Woody do?"

"He says Mira Nova is my girlfriend." said Buzz

"Well is she?" said Mr. Potato Head

"No Mira's not my girlfriend! Jessie's my Girlfriend!" said Buzz "Woody really embarrassed me!"

"Buzz You're not actually gonna take that from Woody, are ya?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Well what should i do?" said Buzz

"Pull a revenge prank on him." said Mr. Potato Head

"Revenge Prank?" said Buzz

"Yeah." said Mr. Potato Head

"I don't know, Potato Head. I'm not the kind of toy who wants to get revenge." said Buzz

"What are you, a wennie?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Well, What kind of Revenge prank should i pull?" said Buzz

Mr. Potato Head looked and saw Bo Peep the Shepherd. "Tell Bo Peep that Woody has dumped her for Jessie."

"But won't that get me and Jessie into another situation?" said Buzz

"Buzz you gonna eve the score. Besides, What could possibly go wrong?" said Mr. Potato head

"You're Right, Potato Head. Woody got into a situation with my girlfriend. I'm gonna get him into a situation with his girlfriend." said Buzz

"Yeah. You show him, Space Ranger." said Mr. Potato Head

Buzz walked up to Bo Peep.

"Hello, Bo, what'cha doing?" said Buzz

"Oh. Hello, Buzz. Just waiting for Woody." said Bo

"Well don't bother waiting. He has dumped you." said Buzz

"Dumped me? For who?" said Bo

"For Jessie." said Buzz

"For JESSIE? Of course! I should have seen it! They're both western toys! He thinks He can just reject for Jessie?" said Bo

"Yeah." said Buzz

"WELL HE CAN'T!" said Bo

"Well you should go tell him off!" said Buzz

"All right! I'll go right now!" said Bo

Bo opened the door. She closed it when she saw Andy coming. "Mom have you seen Buzz?" he said.

And then Bo went off.

"Oh Woody's gonna get it now!" Buzz started laughing. Little did he know that this was going to lead to a crazy turn of events.

Chapter 3: Andy's Playtime

Andy Davis came into his room and got ready to play with his toys. He saw Mr. Potato Head's bowler hat lying on the floor and placed it on Hamm the Piggy Bank's head.

"It's time for Dr. Porkchop." he said, going into his Imagination.

"Mwahahahaha!" said Dr. Porkchop in his big pink ship

"Oh No! It's The Evil Dr. Porkchop!" said Jessie

"That's Right and i'm here to capture you, Jessie!"

Hamm pressed a button and giant hand popped out and grabbed Jessie.

"Let go of me! Put me down!" Jessie demanded. "Help!"

Then Jessie yodeled "Yodel-la-he-Hoo!" Rex, Slinky and Wheezy the Penguin appeared.

"Critters! Go get Sheriff Woody!" said Jessie as Porkchop carried her away.

Rex, Slinky and Wheezy went to find Woody. Andy had watched rreruns of Woody and Jessie's old TV show, Woody's Roundup, with his mom and learned all about the elements.

Finally Rex, Slinky and Wheezy had reached Woody.

"jwngikrwnti" they said

"What's that?" said Woody "Dr. Porkchop has kidnapped Jessie?"

"Yeah." they said

"We gotta resuce her!" said Woody and he hopped on his horse Bullseye and shouted "Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" and Bullesye ran off.

Soon Woody and Bullseye arrived at Porkchop's lair. They walked in and looked for Jessie. Woody was on Bullseye's back the whole time. Suddenly Bullseye could feel a rope wrapping around his legs. It pulled him upside down sending Woody off his back. Woody looked up and saw Bullsye hanging. Then he turned and saw porkchop!

"Hello, Sheriff Woody!" he said

"PorkChop! Where's Jessie? What have you done with her?" said Woody

"Relax, Woody. We will take you to Jessie." said Hamm

"What do you mean "we""? said Woody

"Oh Mongo." said Hamm

Rocky Giblatar The Wrestler came in and picked Woody up.

"Oh, Right. You have a new henchie." said Woody.

"Shut Up!"Rocky Ordered squeezing Woody and tying his hands behind him.

They carried Woody and Bullseye to a big room. Woody looked up and saw Jessie Tied up and daggling from the ceiling.

"Jessie!" said Woody

"Woody!" said Jessie

"Let her go, Porkchop!" siad Woody.

"NO WAY!" said Hamm "You must choose, Woody? How should she die? Shark?"

Woody saw Jessie was daggling over Mr. Shark.

"Or death by monkeys?" said Hamm, pointing at the red monkeys with some of Mr. Potato Head's spare shoes."Choose!"

"I choose Neither!" said Woody.

"That's not a choose! Just for that, you get to die with her! Mongo! Tie the sheriff up with his sidekick and feed his horse the monkeys!" said Porkchop

Rocky tossed Bullseye to the monkey and carried Woody over to Jessie. Porkchop lowered her down and covered up shark's tank and Rocky began to tie Woody to her.

"Wait!" said Porkchop "Before you and me kill Sheriff Woody, Deupty Jessie and their horse, Let's give their pal Buzz Lightyear a Six hour chance to save them. Tie Woody up while I give him a call."

"You won't get away with this, Porkchop! Buzz will save us! He always does!" said Jessie, straining agianist the ropes holding her.

"Well when Buzz arrives, I'm gonna sick my monkey on him." said Hamm

The adventure later returned to the real world.

Buzz wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Andy walked out the room and shouted "Mom! Have you seen Buzz?"

Chapter 4: Chaos kicks in!

Bo Peep walked down to Andy's Room. Before she got there, Woody was laying on the floor with his wrists tied behind him. Robot untied Woody's hands.

"Thanks, Robot." said Woody, rubbing his wrists

"You're welcome, Woody." said Robot.

"Hey, Woody? can you untie me?" said Jessie, who was hanging from the top of the bed post.

"Nah." said Woody.

"Why not?" said Jessie.

"Andy spend 3 minutes tying you up. Maybe you should wait until he comes back with Buzz." said Woody.

"What? No! Untie Me NOW!" Jessie Demanded kicked againist the bed

"Alll Right. All right. I'll untie you." said Woody. He climbed up onto Andy's bed, pulled Jessie up and untied her. At that moment, Bo Peep walked, said hello to Wheezy, who was by the door and looked and saw Woody on the bed with Jessie. Enraged she climbed onto the bed. Woody turned and looked and said "Oh Hi There Bo." Bo ran up to Woody and slapped in the face! Bo slapped Woody so hard he feel off the bed and landed on Robot.

"Oh my god! Woody! Are You Okay?" said Jessie

"Yeah. Ouch." said Woody, rubbing the cheek where Bo Peep slapped him. He looked up at Bo Peep on the bed.

"Why did you do that?" he said

"Why did you dump me for Jessie?" said Bo Peep

"What?!" said Woody, Jessie and Robot

Jessie punched Woody right in the nose.

"You dumped her for Me?" she said

"What? No I didn't!" said Woody, holding his punched shoz.

"Lair!" said Bo Peep

"I'm not a lair!" said Woody

"Lair says "What?"." said Bo Peep

"What?" said Woody

"And here's our Lair!" said Bo Peep, pointing to Woody.

"Bo Peep! Wait!" said Woody. He up onto the bed. Jessie ran out of the room. At that moment, Buzz, The Potato Heads and the aliens came out of Molly's room. They saw Jessie and came to a screehing halt.

"Hey Jessie. What are you doing out here?" said Buzz

"Hey Buzz. Hey Potatos. Hey Alien. Hey RC. Woody and Bo Peep are having a fight. Something about Woody dumping for me." said Jessie

Buzz and Mr. Potato Head looked at each other and said "Uh-Oh!"

"Let's try to help them through it." said Mrs. Potato Head. The eight toys contuined on their way to Andy's room.

Woody was trying to reason with Bo Peep.

"Bo Peep. I honstely didn't you for Jessie. Why would you think that? Because we're both western toys?" said Woody

"Well Buzz told that you dumped me for his girlfriend."

"Buzz said that?" said Woody

Just then Buzz, Jessie and the toys came in. Woody hopped down, ran up to Buzz punched right in the face.

"Jumping Jackrabbits! Buzz! Are you Okay?" said Jessie

"Yeah. Ouch." said Buzz, rubbing the spot where Woody punched.

"YOU TOLD MY GIRLFRIEND THAT I DUMPED HER FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND? WHAT THE HECK?" Woody Roared

"You told him What?" said Jessie. She slapped Buzz where Woody punched him. It was probably the same spot where Stinky Pete The Prosector punched.

Mr. Potato Head ran back to Molly's Room. Mrs. Potato Head and the Aliens followed him.

"Listen, Jessie. I can explain." said Buzz, rubbing his face

"I don't wanna hear it! Right now i just wanna lay down! This is all too much!" said Jessie and she ran off.

"Jessie! Come Back! Where are you going?" said Buzz

"I DON"T KNOW!" said Jessie

"Jessie!" said Buzz. Just then Woody grabbed him.

Chapter 5: To Insanity and Beyond!

Woody pulled Buzz into Andy's room.

"You Stupid Idiot!" he got out a block and placed a ruler on the block. Then he pressed Buzz's wing button and his wings popped out and he placed him on one end of the ruler and then climbed up on to Andy's bed and jumped off shouting "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" and landing on the other end of the ruler lanuching Buzz onto Andy's desk. Buzz landed on his belly. He got up, dusted himself off, and retracked his wings.

"Buzz are you okay?" said Rex.

"Yeah I'm okay." said Buzz. He got up, dusted himself off, and retracked his wings. Woody climbed up onto the desk.

"Are you done?" said Buzz

"Almost" said Woody and he grabbed and pushed him right out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" said Buzz. He landed in the bushes.

"Buzz!" said the Toys.

"Now I'm done!" said Woody "See ya later, Lightsnack!"

Woody closed the window and the blind. He turned around to see Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Bo Peep, Robot, Snake, Rocky and Sarge and looking at him.

"What? W-What are you all looking at me for? Hey he slipped. I tried to- Really- he slipped" said Woody

The toys climbed on to the desk.

"Buzz are you all right?" said Slinky

"Yeah I'm fine, Slink." said Buzz

"Woody! You Pushed Buzz out the window!" said Bo Peep

"Relax, Bo." said Slinky "I'm sure it was an accident like last time."

"No i saw what happened, Slink! Woody pushed Buzz out the window on purpose this time!"

"You're making that up!" said Rocky

"No She's not!" said Woody, who moved to the bed.

Rocky turned

"She's telling the turth. This time, I pushed buzz out on purpose." said Woody

"You What?" gasped the toys.

"Woody, why did ya do that?" said Slinky

"Didn't you see what happened, Slink? The akward situation that Buzz got me into?"

"Where is your honour, Jerk?!" said Sarge, who was climbing onto the bed with his soliders.

Woody put them back in their tub. Then he looked back to Rex, Hamm and Slinky climbing up on the bed.

"Hey What are you guys doing?" Woody demanded, climbing onto the box.

Rex, Hamm and Slinky kicked Andy' Pillow and Buzz Lightyear Blanket off the bed.

"Fix the Bed." Woody ordered.

Hamm shook his head.

"Hey, You Three! Fix Andy's Bed!" Woody yelled again, climing onto a sheeted mattdress

"You gonna make us, Woody?" said Hamm

"No, He is!" said Woody pointing to Wheezy. "Wheezy. WHEEZY! Get over here and give us a hand!"

"Actually Woody I agree with them. I don't think what you did was right." said Wheezy

"You don't think? Who said this was about what you think? Get over here give us a hand with Andy's Bed!"

"Fix it yourself, Woody!" said Hamm

"Why? it's yous mess!" said Woody

"Fix it or we'll taclke ya!" said Hamm

"Oh yeah! You and what army?"

Sarge and his troops brust the lid off the box.

"There he is! That Jerk! Get him!" Sarge ordered.

He and his soliders, along with Rex, Hamm Snake and Rocky tackled Woody. Robot retied his hands. Rocky got ready to toss him off the bed.

"Wait!" said a voice. It was Slinky. He was back on the desk. "Don't just throw off the bed!"

"Yeah!" said Woody

"Throw him out the window like he did to Buzz!" said Slinky

Rocky jumped off the bed, walked over and climbed up onto the desk, all while carrying Woody. Then he threw Woody in the window.

"Oof." said Woody. Rocky threw him into the glass.

Bo opened the window, pulled Woody over and sent him out.

"Yaaaaaaaah!" said Woody. He landed in the bushes with Buzz

Chapter 6: Buzz tackles Woody

**Author's Note: If you readers remeber what happened the first time Woody pushed Buzz out the window, You'll wanna stick around.**

When Woody landed in the bushes, his hands were untied. He got out and Buzz followed him.

"Buzz! You're okay!" said Woody

"Yeah! But you won't be!" said Buzz

Buzz tackled Woody and punched in the face. Woody punched Buzz back and he karate chopped him.

They kept fighting until Woody finally said: "What is wrong with You?"

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with YOU?"said Buzz

"What are you talking about?" said Woody

"Why did you push me out the window?" said Buzz

"Why did you tell Bo Peep that i replaced her with Jessie?"

"Why did you say that Mira Nova was my new friend?"

"So that's what this is about?" said Woody

"Yes!" said Buzz

"Buzz, i was only joking! Just like i was joking with Rex about the movie." said Woody

"Well You Really embrassed me in front of Jessie!" said Buzz

"Buzz, I'm Sorry if i embrassed you in front of your girlfriend. Although you had no right to get me in trouble with mine!" said Woody

"No right? I had every right! Potato Head said i had to even the score!" said Buzz

"Potato Head told you that?" said Woody

"Yeah!" said Buzz

"That little sneak!" said Woody "Come on! Let's get back to Andy's room, clear everthing up and give POTATO HEAD a piece on our minds!"


	7. Chapter 7: Back Inside

Buzz Lightyear Space Prankster

When Woody gets Buzz into an awkward situation with Jessie, He plots a revenge prank on him that could get them both of them into trouble with their girlfriends.

Chapter 1: Woody's Mistake

Andy's toys had just watched the new Buzz Lightyear movie –The Adventure Begins.

"Well? What did you think?" said Buzz Lightyear the space ranger.

"It was great!" said Rex the T-rex.

"And I can see you found a new girlfriend." Woody the cowboy said to Buzz with a grin.

"What? No I haven't!" said Buzz. Jessie the cowgirl was standing right beside him.

"What? That Mira Nova isn't her girlfriend?" said Woody.

"Woody, On your TV show, You never had a girlfriend." said Buzz.

"So you admit Mira's your girlfriend?" said Jessie.

"No! I admit nothing of the sort!" said Buzz. He then turned to Woody. "Thanks a lot, Cowboy!"

"This is going to come back and bite me in the bottom, isn't it?" said Woody looking at Slinky Dog.

"Oh yeah." said Slinky

Then Lenny shouted "Andy's Coming!"

"Places!" said Woody climbing onto Andy's bed. "Buzz, get up here!" said Woody.

Buzz didn't come up. Instead he hopped onto RC Car and drove off.

"Buzz, Where are you going? Get back here!" Woody ordered.

Chapter 2: Buzz's Revenge Prank

Buzz drove RC into Molly's Room.

"Stupid Woody, Getting me in a jam." Buzz grumbled to himself

Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head were there. Mr. Potato Head walked up to him. "Hey, Buzz. Hey RC. What 's UP?"

"Oh hey, Potato Head. said Buzz "Woody got into an embarrassing situation with Jessie and now i'm mad with him." Buzz then noticed the Little green squeeze toy aliens were there. "What are they doing here?" he said.

"Their visiting me." said Mr. Potato Head.

"You saved our lives. We are eternally grateful." said the Aliens.

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT?" Mr. Potato Head demanded. "So what did Woody do?"

"He says Mira Nova is my girlfriend." said Buzz

"Well is she?" said Mr. Potato Head

"No Mira's not my girlfriend! Jessie's my Girlfriend!" said Buzz "Woody really embarrassed me!"

"Buzz You're not actually gonna take that from Woody, are ya?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Well what should i do?" said Buzz

"Pull a revenge prank on him." said Mr. Potato Head

"Revenge Prank?" said Buzz

"Yeah." said Mr. Potato Head

"I don't know, Potato Head. I'm not the kind of toy who wants to get revenge." said Buzz

"What are you, a wennie?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Well, What kind of Revenge prank should i pull?" said Buzz

Mr. Potato Head looked and saw Bo Peep the Shepherd. "Tell Bo Peep that Woody has dumped her for Jessie."

"But won't that get me and Jessie into another situation?" said Buzz

"Buzz you gonna eve the score. Besides, What could possibly go wrong?" said Mr. Potato head

"You're Right, Potato Head. Woody got into a situation with my girlfriend. I'm gonna get him into a situation with his girlfriend." said Buzz

"Yeah. You show him, Space Ranger." said Mr. Potato Head

Buzz walked up to Bo Peep.

"Hello, Bo, what'cha doing?" said Buzz

"Oh. Hello, Buzz. Just waiting for Woody." said Bo

"Well don't bother waiting. He has dumped you." said Buzz

"Dumped me? For who?" said Bo

"For Jessie." said Buzz

"For JESSIE? Of course! I should have seen it! They're both western toys! He thinks He can just reject for Jessie?" said Bo

"Yeah." said Buzz

"WELL HE CAN'T!" said Bo

"Well you should go tell him off!" said Buzz

"All right! I'll go right now!" said Bo

Bo opened the door. She closed it when she saw Andy coming. "Mom have you seen Buzz?" he said.

And then Bo went off.

"Oh Woody's gonna get it now!" Buzz started laughing. Little did he know that this was going to lead to a crazy turn of events.

Chapter 3: Andy's Playtime

Andy Davis came into his room and got ready to play with his toys. He saw Mr. Potato Head's bowler hat lying on the floor and placed it on Hamm the Piggy Bank's head.

"It's time for Dr. Porkchop." he said, going into his Imagination.

"Mwahahahaha!" said Dr. Porkchop in his big pink ship

"Oh No! It's The Evil Dr. Porkchop!" said Jessie

"That's Right and i'm here to capture you, Jessie!"

Hamm pressed a button and giant hand popped out and grabbed Jessie.

"Let go of me! Put me down!" Jessie demanded. "Help!"

Then Jessie yodeled "Yodel-la-he-Hoo!" Rex, Slinky and Wheezy the Penguin appeared.

"Critters! Go get Sheriff Woody!" said Jessie as Porkchop carried her away.

Rex, Slinky and Wheezy went to find Woody. Andy had watched rreruns of Woody and Jessie's old TV show, Woody's Roundup, with his mom and learned all about the elements.

Finally Rex, Slinky and Wheezy had reached Woody.

"jwngikrwnti" they said

"What's that?" said Woody "Dr. Porkchop has kidnapped Jessie?"

"Yeah." they said

"We gotta resuce her!" said Woody and he hopped on his horse Bullseye and shouted "Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" and Bullesye ran off.

Soon Woody and Bullseye arrived at Porkchop's lair. They walked in and looked for Jessie. Woody was on Bullseye's back the whole time. Suddenly Bullseye could feel a rope wrapping around his legs. It pulled him upside down sending Woody off his back. Woody looked up and saw Bullsye hanging. Then he turned and saw porkchop!

"Hello, Sheriff Woody!" he said

"PorkChop! Where's Jessie? What have you done with her?" said Woody

"Relax, Woody. We will take you to Jessie." said Hamm

"What do you mean "we""? said Woody

"Oh Mongo." said Hamm

Rocky Giblatar The Wrestler came in and picked Woody up.

"Oh, Right. You have a new henchie." said Woody.

"Shut Up!"Rocky Ordered squeezing Woody and tying his hands behind him.

They carried Woody and Bullseye to a big room. Woody looked up and saw Jessie Tied up and daggling from the ceiling.

"Jessie!" said Woody

"Woody!" said Jessie

"Let her go, Porkchop!" siad Woody.

"NO WAY!" said Hamm "You must choose, Woody? How should she die? Shark?"

Woody saw Jessie was daggling over Mr. Shark.

"Or death by monkeys?" said Hamm, pointing at the red monkeys with some of Mr. Potato Head's spare shoes."Choose!"

"I choose Neither!" said Woody.

"That's not a choose! Just for that, you get to die with her! Mongo! Tie the sheriff up with his sidekick and feed his horse the monkeys!" said Porkchop

Rocky tossed Bullseye to the monkey and carried Woody over to Jessie. Porkchop lowered her down and covered up shark's tank and Rocky began to tie Woody to her.

"Wait!" said Porkchop "Before you and me kill Sheriff Woody, Deupty Jessie and their horse, Let's give their pal Buzz Lightyear a Six hour chance to save them. Tie Woody up while I give him a call."

"You won't get away with this, Porkchop! Buzz will save us! He always does!" said Jessie, straining agianist the ropes holding her.

"Well when Buzz arrives, I'm gonna sick my monkey on him." said Hamm

The adventure later returned to the real world.

Buzz wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Andy walked out the room and shouted "Mom! Have you seen Buzz?"

Chapter 4: Chaos kicks in!

Bo Peep walked down to Andy's Room. Before she got there, Woody was laying on the floor with his wrists tied behind him. Robot untied Woody's hands.

"Thanks, Robot." said Woody, rubbing his wrists

"You're welcome, Woody." said Robot.

"Hey, Woody? can you untie me?" said Jessie, who was hanging from the top of the bed post.

"Nah." said Woody.

"Why not?" said Jessie.

"Andy spend 3 minutes tying you up. Maybe you should wait until he comes back with Buzz." said Woody.

"What? No! Untie Me NOW!" Jessie Demanded kicked againist the bed

"Alll Right. All right. I'll untie you." said Woody. He climbed up onto Andy's bed, pulled Jessie up and untied her. At that moment, Bo Peep walked, said hello to Wheezy, who was by the door and looked and saw Woody on the bed with Jessie. Enraged she climbed onto the bed. Woody turned and looked and said "Oh Hi There Bo." Bo ran up to Woody and slapped in the face! Bo slapped Woody so hard he feel off the bed and landed on Robot.

"Oh my god! Woody! Are You Okay?" said Jessie

"Yeah. Ouch." said Woody, rubbing the cheek where Bo Peep slapped him. He looked up at Bo Peep on the bed.

"Why did you do that?" he said

"Why did you dump me for Jessie?" said Bo Peep

"What?!" said Woody, Jessie and Robot

Jessie punched Woody right in the nose.

"You dumped her for Me?" she said

"What? No I didn't!" said Woody, holding his punched shoz.

"Lair!" said Bo Peep

"I'm not a lair!" said Woody

"Lair says "What?"." said Bo Peep

"What?" said Woody

"And here's our Lair!" said Bo Peep, pointing to Woody.

"Bo Peep! Wait!" said Woody. He up onto the bed. Jessie ran out of the room. At that moment, Buzz, The Potato Heads and the aliens came out of Molly's room. They saw Jessie and came to a screehing halt.

"Hey Jessie. What are you doing out here?" said Buzz

"Hey Buzz. Hey Potatos. Hey Alien. Hey RC. Woody and Bo Peep are having a fight. Something about Woody dumping for me." said Jessie

Buzz and Mr. Potato Head looked at each other and said "Uh-Oh!"

"Let's try to help them through it." said Mrs. Potato Head. The eight toys contuined on their way to Andy's room.

Woody was trying to reason with Bo Peep.

"Bo Peep. I honstely didn't you for Jessie. Why would you think that? Because we're both western toys?" said Woody

"Well Buzz told that you dumped me for his girlfriend."

"Buzz said that?" said Woody

Just then Buzz, Jessie and the toys came in. Woody hopped down, ran up to Buzz punched right in the face.

"Jumping Jackrabbits! Buzz! Are you Okay?" said Jessie

"Yeah. Ouch." said Buzz, rubbing the spot where Woody punched.

"YOU TOLD MY GIRLFRIEND THAT I DUMPED HER FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND? WHAT THE HECK?" Woody Roared

"You told him What?" said Jessie. She slapped Buzz where Woody punched him. It was probably the same spot where Stinky Pete The Prosector punched.

Mr. Potato Head ran back to Molly's Room. Mrs. Potato Head and the Aliens followed him.

"Listen, Jessie. I can explain." said Buzz, rubbing his face

"I don't wanna hear it! Right now i just wanna lay down! This is all too much!" said Jessie and she ran off.

"Jessie! Come Back! Where are you going?" said Buzz

"I DON"T KNOW!" said Jessie

"Jessie!" said Buzz. Just then Woody grabbed him.

Chapter 5: To Insanity and Beyond!

Woody pulled Buzz into Andy's room.

"You Stupid Idiot!" he got out a block and placed a ruler on the block. Then he pressed Buzz's wing button and his wings popped out and he placed him on one end of the ruler and then climbed up on to Andy's bed and jumped off shouting "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" and landing on the other end of the ruler lanuching Buzz onto Andy's desk. Buzz landed on his belly. He got up, dusted himself off, and retracked his wings.

"Buzz are you okay?" said Rex.

"Yeah I'm okay." said Buzz. He got up, dusted himself off, and retracked his wings. Woody climbed up onto the desk.

"Are you done?" said Buzz

"Almost" said Woody and he grabbed and pushed him right out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" said Buzz. He landed in the bushes.

"Buzz!" said the Toys.

"Now I'm done!" said Woody "See ya later, Lightsnack!"

Woody closed the window and the blind. He turned around to see Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Bo Peep, Robot, Snake, Rocky and Sarge and looking at him.

"What? W-What are you all looking at me for? Hey he slipped. I tried to- Really- he slipped" said Woody

The toys climbed on to the desk.

"Buzz are you all right?" said Slinky

"Yeah I'm fine, Slink." said Buzz

"Woody! You Pushed Buzz out the window!" said Bo Peep

"Relax, Bo." said Slinky "I'm sure it was an accident like last time."

"No i saw what happened, Slink! Woody pushed Buzz out the window on purpose this time!"

"You're making that up!" said Rocky

"No She's not!" said Woody, who moved to the bed.

Rocky turned

"She's telling the turth. This time, I pushed buzz out on purpose." said Woody

"You What?" gasped the toys.

"Woody, why did ya do that?" said Slinky

"Didn't you see what happened, Slink? The akward situation that Buzz got me into?"

"Where is your honour, Jerk?!" said Sarge, who was climbing onto the bed with his soliders.

Woody put them back in their tub. Then he looked back to Rex, Hamm and Slinky climbing up on the bed.

"Hey What are you guys doing?" Woody demanded, climbing onto the box.

Rex, Hamm and Slinky kicked Andy' Pillow and Buzz Lightyear Blanket off the bed.

"Fix the Bed." Woody ordered.

Hamm shook his head.

"Hey, You Three! Fix Andy's Bed!" Woody yelled again, climing onto a sheeted mattdress

"You gonna make us, Woody?" said Hamm

"No, He is!" said Woody pointing to Wheezy. "Wheezy. WHEEZY! Get over here and give us a hand!"

"Actually Woody I agree with them. I don't think what you did was right." said Wheezy

"You don't think? Who said this was about what you think? Get over here give us a hand with Andy's Bed!"

"Fix it yourself, Woody!" said Hamm

"Why? it's yous mess!" said Woody

"Fix it or we'll taclke ya!" said Hamm

"Oh yeah! You and what army?"

Sarge and his troops brust the lid off the box.

"There he is! That Jerk! Get him!" Sarge ordered.

He and his soliders, along with Rex, Hamm Snake and Rocky tackled Woody. Robot retied his hands. Rocky got ready to toss him off the bed.

"Wait!" said a voice. It was Slinky. He was back on the desk. "Don't just throw off the bed!"

"Yeah!" said Woody

"Throw him out the window like he did to Buzz!" said Slinky

Rocky jumped off the bed, walked over and climbed up onto the desk, all while carrying Woody. Then he threw Woody in the window.

"Oof." said Woody. Rocky threw him into the glass.

Bo opened the window, pulled Woody over and sent him out.

"Yaaaaaaaah!" said Woody. He landed in the bushes with Buzz

Chapter 6: Buzz tackles Woody

**Author's Note: If you readers remeber what happened the first time Woody pushed Buzz out the window, You'll wanna stick around.**

When Woody landed in the bushes, his hands were untied. He got out and Buzz followed him.

"Buzz! You're okay!" said Woody

"Yeah! But you won't be!" said Buzz

Buzz tackled Woody and punched in the face. Woody punched Buzz back and he karate chopped him.

They kept fighting until Woody finally said: "What is wrong with You?"

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with YOU?"said Buzz

"What are you talking about?" said Woody

"Why did you push me out the window?" said Buzz

"Why did you tell Bo Peep that i replaced her with Jessie?"

"Why did you say that Mira Nova was my new girl friend?"

"So that's what this is about?" said Woody

"Yes!" said Buzz

"Buzz, i was only joking! Just like i was joking with Rex about the movie." said Woody

"Well You Really embrassed me in front of Jessie!" said Buzz

"Buzz, I'm Sorry if i embrassed you in front of your girlfriend. Although you had no right to get me in trouble with mine!" said Woody

"No right? I had every right! Potato Head said i had to even the score!" said Buzz

"Potato Head told you that?" said Woody

"Yeah!" said Buzz

"That little sneak!" said Woody "Come on! Let's get back to Andy's room, clear everthing up and give POTATO HEAD a piece on our minds!"

Chapter 7: Back Inside

Woody and Buzz walked into the house through the front door. Then they heard Andy coming and went into toy mode. Andy walked by. He stepped on Woody's Leg and looked down and picked him up.

"Woody? What are you doing here?" Did Buster take you? That's dog's always stealing my toys." he said.

Then he looked and saw Buzz.

"Hey you found Buzz!" said Andy and picked him up.

He took the toys upstairs. He opened the door. His room was a mess.

"Huh?" he said, dropped Woody and Buzz on the floor. He put the sheets, blanket and pillow back on the bed. Then he noticed Jessie wasn't attached to the bedrail.

"Where's Jessie?" he said and went to find her.

When he left, the toys sprang to life.

"Buzz! Woody!" said Slinky when he and the saw then at the door.

"Is this everything okay between you guys now?" said Rex

"Yeah." said Woody and Buzz.

"Hey, Woody." said Bo Peep.

"Hey, Bo." said Woody "Do you wanna talk about todaay."

"Sure." said Bo Peep.

Then Buzz took off.

"Buzz! Where are you going?" said Hamm

"I gotta Jessie!" said Buzz


	8. Chapter 8: Talk to Jessie

Buzz Lightyear Space Prankster

When Woody gets Buzz into an awkward situation with Jessie, He plots a revenge prank on him that could get them both of them into trouble with their girlfriends.

Chapter 1: Woody's Mistake

Andy's toys had just watched the new Buzz Lightyear movie –The Adventure Begins.

"Well? What did you think?" said Buzz Lightyear the space ranger.

"It was great!" said Rex the T-rex.

"And I can see you found a new girlfriend." Woody the cowboy said to Buzz with a grin.

"What? No I haven't!" said Buzz. Jessie the cowgirl was standing right beside him.

"What? That Mira Nova isn't her girlfriend?" said Woody.

"Woody, On your TV show, You never had a girlfriend." said Buzz.

"So you admit Mira's your girlfriend?" said Jessie.

"No! I admit nothing of the sort!" said Buzz. He then turned to Woody. "Thanks a lot, Cowboy!"

"This is going to come back and bite me in the bottom, isn't it?" said Woody looking at Slinky Dog.

"Oh yeah." said Slinky

Then Lenny shouted "Andy's Coming!"

"Places!" said Woody climbing onto Andy's bed. "Buzz, get up here!" said Woody.

Buzz didn't come up. Instead he hopped onto RC Car and drove off.

"Buzz, Where are you going? Get back here!" Woody ordered.

Chapter 2: Buzz's Revenge Prank

Buzz drove RC into Molly's Room.

"Stupid Woody, Getting me in a jam." Buzz grumbled to himself

Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head were there. Mr. Potato Head walked up to him. "Hey, Buzz. Hey RC. What 's UP?"

"Oh hey, Potato Head. said Buzz "Woody got into an embarrassing situation with Jessie and now i'm mad with him." Buzz then noticed the Little green squeeze toy aliens were there. "What are they doing here?" he said.

"Their visiting me." said Mr. Potato Head.

"You saved our lives. We are eternally grateful." said the Aliens.

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT?" Mr. Potato Head demanded. "So what did Woody do?"

"He says Mira Nova is my girlfriend." said Buzz

"Well is she?" said Mr. Potato Head

"No Mira's not my girlfriend! Jessie's my Girlfriend!" said Buzz "Woody really embarrassed me!"

"Buzz You're not actually gonna take that from Woody, are ya?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Well what should i do?" said Buzz

"Pull a revenge prank on him." said Mr. Potato Head

"Revenge Prank?" said Buzz

"Yeah." said Mr. Potato Head

"I don't know, Potato Head. I'm not the kind of toy who wants to get revenge." said Buzz

"What are you, a wennie?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Well, What kind of Revenge prank should i pull?" said Buzz

Mr. Potato Head looked and saw Bo Peep the Shepherd. "Tell Bo Peep that Woody has dumped her for Jessie."

"But won't that get me and Jessie into another situation?" said Buzz

"Buzz you gonna eve the score. Besides, What could possibly go wrong?" said Mr. Potato head

"You're Right, Potato Head. Woody got into a situation with my girlfriend. I'm gonna get him into a situation with his girlfriend." said Buzz

"Yeah. You show him, Space Ranger." said Mr. Potato Head

Buzz walked up to Bo Peep.

"Hello, Bo, what'cha doing?" said Buzz

"Oh. Hello, Buzz. Just waiting for Woody." said Bo

"Well don't bother waiting. He has dumped you." said Buzz

"Dumped me? For who?" said Bo

"For Jessie." said Buzz

"For JESSIE? Of course! I should have seen it! They're both western toys! He thinks He can just reject for Jessie?" said Bo

"Yeah." said Buzz

"WELL HE CAN'T!" said Bo

"Well you should go tell him off!" said Buzz

"All right! I'll go right now!" said Bo

Bo opened the door. She closed it when she saw Andy coming. "Mom have you seen Buzz?" he said.

And then Bo went off.

"Oh Woody's gonna get it now!" Buzz started laughing. Little did he know that this was going to lead to a crazy turn of events.

Chapter 3: Andy's Playtime

Andy Davis came into his room and got ready to play with his toys. He saw Mr. Potato Head's bowler hat lying on the floor and placed it on Hamm the Piggy Bank's head.

"It's time for Dr. Porkchop." he said, going into his Imagination.

"Mwahahahaha!" said Dr. Porkchop in his big pink ship

"Oh No! It's The Evil Dr. Porkchop!" said Jessie

"That's Right and i'm here to capture you, Jessie!"

Hamm pressed a button and giant hand popped out and grabbed Jessie.

"Let go of me! Put me down!" Jessie demanded. "Help!"

Then Jessie yodeled "Yodel-la-he-Hoo!" Rex, Slinky and Wheezy the Penguin appeared.

"Critters! Go get Sheriff Woody!" said Jessie as Porkchop carried her away.

Rex, Slinky and Wheezy went to find Woody. Andy had watched rreruns of Woody and Jessie's old TV show, Woody's Roundup, with his mom and learned all about the elements.

Finally Rex, Slinky and Wheezy had reached Woody.

"jwngikrwnti" they said

"What's that?" said Woody "Dr. Porkchop has kidnapped Jessie?"

"Yeah." they said

"We gotta resuce her!" said Woody and he hopped on his horse Bullseye and shouted "Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" and Bullesye ran off.

Soon Woody and Bullseye arrived at Porkchop's lair. They walked in and looked for Jessie. Woody was on Bullseye's back the whole time. Suddenly Bullseye could feel a rope wrapping around his legs. It pulled him upside down sending Woody off his back. Woody looked up and saw Bullsye hanging. Then he turned and saw porkchop!

"Hello, Sheriff Woody!" he said

"PorkChop! Where's Jessie? What have you done with her?" said Woody

"Relax, Woody. We will take you to Jessie." said Hamm

"What do you mean "we""? said Woody

"Oh Mongo." said Hamm

Rocky Giblatar The Wrestler came in and picked Woody up.

"Oh, Right. You have a new henchie." said Woody.

"Shut Up!"Rocky Ordered squeezing Woody and tying his hands behind him.

They carried Woody and Bullseye to a big room. Woody looked up and saw Jessie Tied up and daggling from the ceiling.

"Jessie!" said Woody

"Woody!" said Jessie

"Let her go, Porkchop!" siad Woody.

"NO WAY!" said Hamm "You must choose, Woody? How should she die? Shark?"

Woody saw Jessie was daggling over Mr. Shark.

"Or death by monkeys?" said Hamm, pointing at the red monkeys with some of Mr. Potato Head's spare shoes."Choose!"

"I choose Neither!" said Woody.

"That's not a choose! Just for that, you get to die with her! Mongo! Tie the sheriff up with his sidekick and feed his horse the monkeys!" said Porkchop

Rocky tossed Bullseye to the monkey and carried Woody over to Jessie. Porkchop lowered her down and covered up shark's tank and Rocky began to tie Woody to her.

"Wait!" said Porkchop "Before you and me kill Sheriff Woody, Deupty Jessie and their horse, Let's give their pal Buzz Lightyear a Six hour chance to save them. Tie Woody up while I give him a call."

"You won't get away with this, Porkchop! Buzz will save us! He always does!" said Jessie, straining agianist the ropes holding her.

"Well when Buzz arrives, I'm gonna sick my monkey on him." said Hamm

The adventure later returned to the real world.

Buzz wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Andy walked out the room and shouted "Mom! Have you seen Buzz?"

Chapter 4: Chaos kicks in!

Bo Peep walked down to Andy's Room. Before she got there, Woody was laying on the floor with his wrists tied behind him. Robot untied Woody's hands.

"Thanks, Robot." said Woody, rubbing his wrists

"You're welcome, Woody." said Robot.

"Hey, Woody? can you untie me?" said Jessie, who was hanging from the top of the bed post.

"Nah." said Woody.

"Why not?" said Jessie.

"Andy spend 3 minutes tying you up. Maybe you should wait until he comes back with Buzz." said Woody.

"What? No! Untie Me NOW!" Jessie Demanded kicked againist the bed

"Alll Right. All right. I'll untie you." said Woody. He climbed up onto Andy's bed, pulled Jessie up and untied her. At that moment, Bo Peep walked, said hello to Wheezy, who was by the door and looked and saw Woody on the bed with Jessie. Enraged she climbed onto the bed. Woody turned and looked and said "Oh Hi There Bo." Bo ran up to Woody and slapped in the face! Bo slapped Woody so hard he feel off the bed and landed on Robot.

"Oh my god! Woody! Are You Okay?" said Jessie

"Yeah. Ouch." said Woody, rubbing the cheek where Bo Peep slapped him. He looked up at Bo Peep on the bed.

"Why did you do that?" he said

"Why did you dump me for Jessie?" said Bo Peep

"What?!" said Woody, Jessie and Robot

Jessie punched Woody right in the nose.

"You dumped her for Me?" she said

"What? No I didn't!" said Woody, holding his punched shoz.

"Lair!" said Bo Peep

"I'm not a lair!" said Woody

"Lair says "What?"." said Bo Peep

"What?" said Woody

"And here's our Lair!" said Bo Peep, pointing to Woody.

"Bo Peep! Wait!" said Woody. He up onto the bed. Jessie ran out of the room. At that moment, Buzz, The Potato Heads and the aliens came out of Molly's room. They saw Jessie and came to a screehing halt.

"Hey Jessie. What are you doing out here?" said Buzz

"Hey Buzz. Hey Potatos. Hey Alien. Hey RC. Woody and Bo Peep are having a fight. Something about Woody dumping for me." said Jessie

Buzz and Mr. Potato Head looked at each other and said "Uh-Oh!"

"Let's try to help them through it." said Mrs. Potato Head. The eight toys contuined on their way to Andy's room.

Woody was trying to reason with Bo Peep.

"Bo Peep. I honstely didn't you for Jessie. Why would you think that? Because we're both western toys?" said Woody

"Well Buzz told that you dumped me for his girlfriend."

"Buzz said that?" said Woody

Just then Buzz, Jessie and the toys came in. Woody hopped down, ran up to Buzz punched right in the face.

"Jumping Jackrabbits! Buzz! Are you Okay?" said Jessie

"Yeah. Ouch." said Buzz, rubbing the spot where Woody punched.

"YOU TOLD MY GIRLFRIEND THAT I DUMPED HER FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND? WHAT THE HECK?" Woody Roared

"You told him What?" said Jessie. She slapped Buzz where Woody punched him. It was probably the same spot where Stinky Pete The Prosector punched.

Mr. Potato Head ran back to Molly's Room. Mrs. Potato Head and the Aliens followed him.

"Listen, Jessie. I can explain." said Buzz, rubbing his face

"I don't wanna hear it! Right now i just wanna lay down! This is all too much!" said Jessie and she ran off.

"Jessie! Come Back! Where are you going?" said Buzz

"I DON"T KNOW!" said Jessie

"Jessie!" said Buzz. Just then Woody grabbed him.

Chapter 5: To Insanity and Beyond!

Woody pulled Buzz into Andy's room.

"You Stupid Idiot!" he got out a block and placed a ruler on the block. Then he pressed Buzz's wing button and his wings popped out and he placed him on one end of the ruler and then climbed up on to Andy's bed and jumped off shouting "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" and landing on the other end of the ruler lanuching Buzz onto Andy's desk. Buzz landed on his belly. He got up, dusted himself off, and retracked his wings.

"Buzz are you okay?" said Rex.

"Yeah I'm okay." said Buzz. He got up, dusted himself off, and retracked his wings. Woody climbed up onto the desk.

"Are you done?" said Buzz

"Almost" said Woody and he grabbed and pushed him right out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" said Buzz. He landed in the bushes.

"Buzz!" said the Toys.

"Now I'm done!" said Woody "See ya later, Lightsnack!"

Woody closed the window and the blind. He turned around to see Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Bo Peep, Robot, Snake, Rocky and Sarge and looking at him.

"What? W-What are you all looking at me for? Hey he slipped. I tried to- Really- he slipped" said Woody

The toys climbed on to the desk.

"Buzz are you all right?" said Slinky

"Yeah I'm fine, Slink." said Buzz

"Woody! You Pushed Buzz out the window!" said Bo Peep

"Relax, Bo." said Slinky "I'm sure it was an accident like last time."

"No i saw what happened, Slink! Woody pushed Buzz out the window on purpose this time!"

"You're making that up!" said Rocky

"No She's not!" said Woody, who moved to the bed.

Rocky turned

"She's telling the turth. This time, I pushed buzz out on purpose." said Woody

"You What?" gasped the toys.

"Woody, why did ya do that?" said Slinky

"Didn't you see what happened, Slink? The akward situation that Buzz got me into?"

"Where is your honour, Jerk?!" said Sarge, who was climbing onto the bed with his soliders.

Woody put them back in their tub. Then he looked back to Rex, Hamm and Slinky climbing up on the bed.

"Hey What are you guys doing?" Woody demanded, climbing onto the box.

Rex, Hamm and Slinky kicked Andy' Pillow and Buzz Lightyear Blanket off the bed.

"Fix the Bed." Woody ordered.

Hamm shook his head.

"Hey, You Three! Fix Andy's Bed!" Woody yelled again, climing onto a sheeted mattdress

"You gonna make us, Woody?" said Hamm

"No, He is!" said Woody pointing to Wheezy. "Wheezy. WHEEZY! Get over here and give us a hand!"

"Actually Woody I agree with them. I don't think what you did was right." said Wheezy

"You don't think? Who said this was about what you think? Get over here give us a hand with Andy's Bed!"

"Fix it yourself, Woody!" said Hamm

"Why? it's yous mess!" said Woody

"Fix it or we'll taclke ya!" said Hamm

"Oh yeah! You and what army?"

Sarge and his troops brust the lid off the box.

"There he is! That Jerk! Get him!" Sarge ordered.

He and his soliders, along with Rex, Hamm Snake and Rocky tackled Woody. Robot retied his hands. Rocky got ready to toss him off the bed.

"Wait!" said a voice. It was Slinky. He was back on the desk. "Don't just throw off the bed!"

"Yeah!" said Woody

"Throw him out the window like he did to Buzz!" said Slinky

Rocky jumped off the bed, walked over and climbed up onto the desk, all while carrying Woody. Then he threw Woody in the window.

"Oof." said Woody. Rocky threw him into the glass.

Bo opened the window, pulled Woody over and sent him out.

"Yaaaaaaaah!" said Woody. He landed in the bushes with Buzz

Chapter 6: Buzz tackles Woody

**Author's Note: If you readers remeber what happened the first time Woody pushed Buzz out the window, You'll wanna stick around.**

When Woody landed in the bushes, his hands were untied. He got out and Buzz followed him.

"Buzz! You're okay!" said Woody

"Yeah! But you won't be!" said Buzz

Buzz tackled Woody and punched in the face. Woody punched Buzz back and he karate chopped him.

They kept fighting until Woody finally said: "What is wrong with You?"

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with YOU?"said Buzz

"What are you talking about?" said Woody

"Why did you push me out the window?" said Buzz

"Why did you tell Bo Peep that i replaced her with Jessie?"

"Why did you say that Mira Nova was my new girl friend?"

"So that's what this is about?" said Woody

"Yes!" said Buzz

"Buzz, i was only joking! Just like i was joking with Rex about the movie." said Woody

"Well You Really embrassed me in front of Jessie!" said Buzz

"Buzz, I'm Sorry if i embrassed you in front of your girlfriend. Although you had no right to get me in trouble with mine!" said Woody

"No right? I had every right! Potato Head said i had to even the score!" said Buzz

"Potato Head told you that?" said Woody

"Yeah!" said Buzz

"That little sneak!" said Woody "Come on! Let's get back to Andy's room, clear everthing up and give POTATO HEAD a piece on our minds!"

Chapter 7: Back Inside

Woody and Buzz walked into the house through the front door. Then they heard Andy coming and went into toy mode. Andy walked by. He stepped on Woody's Leg and looked down and picked him up.

"Woody? What are you doing here?" Did Buster take you? That's dog's always stealing my toys." he said.

Then he looked and saw Buzz.

"Hey you found Buzz!" said Andy and picked him up.

He took the toys upstairs. He opened the door. His room was a mess.

"Huh?" he said, dropped Woody and Buzz on the floor. He put the sheets, blanket and pillow back on the bed. Then he noticed Jessie wasn't attached to the bedrail.

"Where's Jessie?" he said and went to find her.

When he left, the toys sprang to life.

"Buzz! Woody!" said Slinky when he and the saw then at the door.

"Is this everything okay between you guys now?" said Rex

"Yeah." said Woody and Buzz.

"Hey, Woody." said Bo Peep.

"Hey, Bo." said Woody "Do you wanna talk about todaay."

"Sure." said Bo Peep.

Then Buzz took off.

"Buzz! Where are you going?" said Hamm

"I gotta find Jessie!" said Buzz

**Apartly This is a Big hit in Egypt. Thank you, Egyptians. Here's my latest update.**

Chapter 8: Talk to Jessie

Buzz ran until he found Jessie in Andy's mom's room.

"Jessie!" he said

"Buzz. What do you want?" she said

"Litsen, Jessie. I only said that Woody dumped Bo Peep for you because of the way he embrassed me eariler. No one could take your place." said Buzz

"Uh, Buzz. Get over here." said Jessie, running over to hug him

A few minutes later they went back to Andy's room.


	9. Chapter 9: Andy Returns

Buzz Lightyear Space Prankster

When Woody gets Buzz into an awkward situation with Jessie, He plots a revenge prank on him that could get them both of them into trouble with their girlfriends.

Chapter 1: Woody's Mistake

Andy's toys had just watched the new Buzz Lightyear movie –The Adventure Begins.

"Well? What did you think?" said Buzz Lightyear the space ranger.

"It was great!" said Rex the T-rex.

"And I can see you found a new girlfriend." Woody the cowboy said to Buzz with a grin.

"What? No I haven't!" said Buzz. Jessie the cowgirl was standing right beside him.

"What? That Mira Nova isn't her girlfriend?" said Woody.

"Woody, On your TV show, You never had a girlfriend." said Buzz.

"So you admit Mira's your girlfriend?" said Jessie.

"No! I admit nothing of the sort!" said Buzz. He then turned to Woody. "Thanks a lot, Cowboy!"

"This is going to come back and bite me in the bottom, isn't it?" said Woody looking at Slinky Dog.

"Oh yeah." said Slinky

Then Lenny shouted "Andy's Coming!"

"Places!" said Woody climbing onto Andy's bed. "Buzz, get up here!" said Woody.

Buzz didn't come up. Instead he hopped onto RC Car and drove off.

"Buzz, Where are you going? Get back here!" Woody ordered.

Chapter 2: Buzz's Revenge Prank

Buzz drove RC into Molly's Room.

"Stupid Woody, Getting me in a jam." Buzz grumbled to himself

Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head were there. Mr. Potato Head walked up to him. "Hey, Buzz. Hey RC. What 's UP?"

"Oh hey, Potato Head. said Buzz "Woody got into an embarrassing situation with Jessie and now i'm mad with him." Buzz then noticed the Little green squeeze toy aliens were there. "What are they doing here?" he said.

"Their visiting me." said Mr. Potato Head.

"You saved our lives. We are eternally grateful." said the Aliens.

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT?" Mr. Potato Head demanded. "So what did Woody do?"

"He says Mira Nova is my girlfriend." said Buzz

"Well is she?" said Mr. Potato Head

"No Mira's not my girlfriend! Jessie's my Girlfriend!" said Buzz "Woody really embarrassed me!"

"Buzz You're not actually gonna take that from Woody, are ya?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Well what should i do?" said Buzz

"Pull a revenge prank on him." said Mr. Potato Head

"Revenge Prank?" said Buzz

"Yeah." said Mr. Potato Head

"I don't know, Potato Head. I'm not the kind of toy who wants to get revenge." said Buzz

"What are you, a wennie?" said Mr. Potato Head

"Well, What kind of Revenge prank should i pull?" said Buzz

Mr. Potato Head looked and saw Bo Peep the Shepherd. "Tell Bo Peep that Woody has dumped her for Jessie."

"But won't that get me and Jessie into another situation?" said Buzz

"Buzz you gonna eve the score. Besides, What could possibly go wrong?" said Mr. Potato head

"You're Right, Potato Head. Woody got into a situation with my girlfriend. I'm gonna get him into a situation with his girlfriend." said Buzz

"Yeah. You show him, Space Ranger." said Mr. Potato Head

Buzz walked up to Bo Peep.

"Hello, Bo, what'cha doing?" said Buzz

"Oh. Hello, Buzz. Just waiting for Woody." said Bo

"Well don't bother waiting. He has dumped you." said Buzz

"Dumped me? For who?" said Bo

"For Jessie." said Buzz

"For JESSIE? Of course! I should have seen it! They're both western toys! He thinks He can just reject for Jessie?" said Bo

"Yeah." said Buzz

"WELL HE CAN'T!" said Bo

"Well you should go tell him off!" said Buzz

"All right! I'll go right now!" said Bo

Bo opened the door. She closed it when she saw Andy coming. "Mom have you seen Buzz?" he said.

And then Bo went off.

"Oh Woody's gonna get it now!" Buzz started laughing. Little did he know that this was going to lead to a crazy turn of events.

Chapter 3: Andy's Playtime

Andy Davis came into his room and got ready to play with his toys. He saw Mr. Potato Head's bowler hat lying on the floor and placed it on Hamm the Piggy Bank's head.

"It's time for Dr. Porkchop." he said, going into his Imagination.

"Mwahahahaha!" said Dr. Porkchop in his big pink ship

"Oh No! It's The Evil Dr. Porkchop!" said Jessie

"That's Right and i'm here to capture you, Jessie!"

Hamm pressed a button and giant hand popped out and grabbed Jessie.

"Let go of me! Put me down!" Jessie demanded. "Help!"

Then Jessie yodeled "Yodel-la-he-Hoo!" Rex, Slinky and Wheezy the Penguin appeared.

"Critters! Go get Sheriff Woody!" said Jessie as Porkchop carried her away.

Rex, Slinky and Wheezy went to find Woody. Andy had watched rreruns of Woody and Jessie's old TV show, Woody's Roundup, with his mom and learned all about the elements.

Finally Rex, Slinky and Wheezy had reached Woody.

"jwngikrwnti" they said

"What's that?" said Woody "Dr. Porkchop has kidnapped Jessie?"

"Yeah." they said

"We gotta resuce her!" said Woody and he hopped on his horse Bullseye and shouted "Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" and Bullesye ran off.

Soon Woody and Bullseye arrived at Porkchop's lair. They walked in and looked for Jessie. Woody was on Bullseye's back the whole time. Suddenly Bullseye could feel a rope wrapping around his legs. It pulled him upside down sending Woody off his back. Woody looked up and saw Bullsye hanging. Then he turned and saw porkchop!

"Hello, Sheriff Woody!" he said

"PorkChop! Where's Jessie? What have you done with her?" said Woody

"Relax, Woody. We will take you to Jessie." said Hamm

"What do you mean "we""? said Woody

"Oh Mongo." said Hamm

Rocky Giblatar The Wrestler came in and picked Woody up.

"Oh, Right. You have a new henchie." said Woody.

"Shut Up!"Rocky Ordered squeezing Woody and tying his hands behind him.

They carried Woody and Bullseye to a big room. Woody looked up and saw Jessie Tied up and daggling from the ceiling.

"Jessie!" said Woody

"Woody!" said Jessie

"Let her go, Porkchop!" siad Woody.

"NO WAY!" said Hamm "You must choose, Woody? How should she die? Shark?"

Woody saw Jessie was daggling over Mr. Shark.

"Or death by monkeys?" said Hamm, pointing at the red monkeys with some of Mr. Potato Head's spare shoes."Choose!"

"I choose Neither!" said Woody.

"That's not a choose! Just for that, you get to die with her! Mongo! Tie the sheriff up with his sidekick and feed his horse the monkeys!" said Porkchop

Rocky tossed Bullseye to the monkey and carried Woody over to Jessie. Porkchop lowered her down and covered up shark's tank and Rocky began to tie Woody to her.

"Wait!" said Porkchop "Before you and me kill Sheriff Woody, Deupty Jessie and their horse, Let's give their pal Buzz Lightyear a Six hour chance to save them. Tie Woody up while I give him a call."

"You won't get away with this, Porkchop! Buzz will save us! He always does!" said Jessie, straining agianist the ropes holding her.

"Well when Buzz arrives, I'm gonna sick my monkey on him." said Hamm

The adventure later returned to the real world.

Buzz wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Andy walked out the room and shouted "Mom! Have you seen Buzz?"

Chapter 4: Chaos kicks in!

Bo Peep walked down to Andy's Room. Before she got there, Woody was laying on the floor with his wrists tied behind him. Robot untied Woody's hands.

"Thanks, Robot." said Woody, rubbing his wrists

"You're welcome, Woody." said Robot.

"Hey, Woody? can you untie me?" said Jessie, who was hanging from the top of the bed post.

"Nah." said Woody.

"Why not?" said Jessie.

"Andy spend 3 minutes tying you up. Maybe you should wait until he comes back with Buzz." said Woody.

"What? No! Untie Me NOW!" Jessie Demanded kicked againist the bed

"Alll Right. All right. I'll untie you." said Woody. He climbed up onto Andy's bed, pulled Jessie up and untied her. At that moment, Bo Peep walked, said hello to Wheezy, who was by the door and looked and saw Woody on the bed with Jessie. Enraged she climbed onto the bed. Woody turned and looked and said "Oh Hi There Bo." Bo ran up to Woody and slapped in the face! Bo slapped Woody so hard he feel off the bed and landed on Robot.

"Oh my god! Woody! Are You Okay?" said Jessie

"Yeah. Ouch." said Woody, rubbing the cheek where Bo Peep slapped him. He looked up at Bo Peep on the bed.

"Why did you do that?" he said

"Why did you dump me for Jessie?" said Bo Peep

"What?!" said Woody, Jessie and Robot

Jessie punched Woody right in the nose.

"You dumped her for Me?" she said

"What? No I didn't!" said Woody, holding his punched shoz.

"Lair!" said Bo Peep

"I'm not a lair!" said Woody

"Lair says "What?"." said Bo Peep

"What?" said Woody

"And here's our Lair!" said Bo Peep, pointing to Woody.

"Bo Peep! Wait!" said Woody. He up onto the bed. Jessie ran out of the room. At that moment, Buzz, The Potato Heads and the aliens came out of Molly's room. They saw Jessie and came to a screehing halt.

"Hey Jessie. What are you doing out here?" said Buzz

"Hey Buzz. Hey Potatos. Hey Alien. Hey RC. Woody and Bo Peep are having a fight. Something about Woody dumping for me." said Jessie

Buzz and Mr. Potato Head looked at each other and said "Uh-Oh!"

"Let's try to help them through it." said Mrs. Potato Head. The eight toys contuined on their way to Andy's room.

Woody was trying to reason with Bo Peep.

"Bo Peep. I honstely didn't you for Jessie. Why would you think that? Because we're both western toys?" said Woody

"Well Buzz told that you dumped me for his girlfriend."

"Buzz said that?" said Woody

Just then Buzz, Jessie and the toys came in. Woody hopped down, ran up to Buzz punched right in the face.

"Jumping Jackrabbits! Buzz! Are you Okay?" said Jessie

"Yeah. Ouch." said Buzz, rubbing the spot where Woody punched.

"YOU TOLD MY GIRLFRIEND THAT I DUMPED HER FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND? WHAT THE HECK?" Woody Roared

"You told him What?" said Jessie. She slapped Buzz where Woody punched him. It was probably the same spot where Stinky Pete The Prosector punched.

Mr. Potato Head ran back to Molly's Room. Mrs. Potato Head and the Aliens followed him.

"Listen, Jessie. I can explain." said Buzz, rubbing his face

"I don't wanna hear it! Right now i just wanna lay down! This is all too much!" said Jessie and she ran off.

"Jessie! Come Back! Where are you going?" said Buzz

"I DON"T KNOW!" said Jessie

"Jessie!" said Buzz. Just then Woody grabbed him.

Chapter 5: To Insanity and Beyond!

Woody pulled Buzz into Andy's room.

"You Stupid Idiot!" he got out a block and placed a ruler on the block. Then he pressed Buzz's wing button and his wings popped out and he placed him on one end of the ruler and then climbed up on to Andy's bed and jumped off shouting "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" and landing on the other end of the ruler lanuching Buzz onto Andy's desk. Buzz landed on his belly. He got up, dusted himself off, and retracked his wings.

"Buzz are you okay?" said Rex.

"Yeah I'm okay." said Buzz. He got up, dusted himself off, and retracked his wings. Woody climbed up onto the desk.

"Are you done?" said Buzz

"Almost" said Woody and he grabbed and pushed him right out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" said Buzz. He landed in the bushes.

"Buzz!" said the Toys.

"Now I'm done!" said Woody "See ya later, Lightsnack!"

Woody closed the window and the blind. He turned around to see Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Bo Peep, Robot, Snake, Rocky and Sarge and looking at him.

"What? W-What are you all looking at me for? Hey he slipped. I tried to- Really- he slipped" said Woody

The toys climbed on to the desk.

"Buzz are you all right?" said Slinky

"Yeah I'm fine, Slink." said Buzz

"Woody! You Pushed Buzz out the window!" said Bo Peep

"Relax, Bo." said Slinky "I'm sure it was an accident like last time."

"No i saw what happened, Slink! Woody pushed Buzz out the window on purpose this time!"

"You're making that up!" said Rocky

"No She's not!" said Woody, who moved to the bed.

Rocky turned

"She's telling the turth. This time, I pushed buzz out on purpose." said Woody

"You What?" gasped the toys.

"Woody, why did ya do that?" said Slinky

"Didn't you see what happened, Slink? The akward situation that Buzz got me into?"

"Where is your honour, Jerk?!" said Sarge, who was climbing onto the bed with his soliders.

Woody put them back in their tub. Then he looked back to Rex, Hamm and Slinky climbing up on the bed.

"Hey What are you guys doing?" Woody demanded, climbing onto the box.

Rex, Hamm and Slinky kicked Andy' Pillow and Buzz Lightyear Blanket off the bed.

"Fix the Bed." Woody ordered.

Hamm shook his head.

"Hey, You Three! Fix Andy's Bed!" Woody yelled again, climing onto a sheeted mattdress

"You gonna make us, Woody?" said Hamm

"No, He is!" said Woody pointing to Wheezy. "Wheezy. WHEEZY! Get over here and give us a hand!"

"Actually Woody I agree with them. I don't think what you did was right." said Wheezy

"You don't think? Who said this was about what you think? Get over here give us a hand with Andy's Bed!"

"Fix it yourself, Woody!" said Hamm

"Why? it's yous mess!" said Woody

"Fix it or we'll taclke ya!" said Hamm

"Oh yeah! You and what army?"

Sarge and his troops brust the lid off the box.

"There he is! That Jerk! Get him!" Sarge ordered.

He and his soliders, along with Rex, Hamm Snake and Rocky tackled Woody. Robot retied his hands. Rocky got ready to toss him off the bed.

"Wait!" said a voice. It was Slinky. He was back on the desk. "Don't just throw off the bed!"

"Yeah!" said Woody

"Throw him out the window like he did to Buzz!" said Slinky

Rocky jumped off the bed, walked over and climbed up onto the desk, all while carrying Woody. Then he threw Woody in the window.

"Oof." said Woody. Rocky threw him into the glass.

Bo opened the window, pulled Woody over and sent him out.

"Yaaaaaaaah!" said Woody. He landed in the bushes with Buzz

Chapter 6: Buzz tackles Woody

**Author's Note: If you readers remeber what happened the first time Woody pushed Buzz out the window, You'll wanna stick around.**

When Woody landed in the bushes, his hands were untied. He got out and Buzz followed him.

"Buzz! You're okay!" said Woody

"Yeah! But you won't be!" said Buzz

Buzz tackled Woody and punched in the face. Woody punched Buzz back and he karate chopped him.

They kept fighting until Woody finally said: "What is wrong with You?"

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with YOU?"said Buzz

"What are you talking about?" said Woody

"Why did you push me out the window?" said Buzz

"Why did you tell Bo Peep that i replaced her with Jessie?"

"Why did you say that Mira Nova was my new girl friend?"

"So that's what this is about?" said Woody

"Yes!" said Buzz

"Buzz, i was only joking! Just like i was joking with Rex about the movie." said Woody

"Well You Really embrassed me in front of Jessie!" said Buzz

"Buzz, I'm Sorry if i embrassed you in front of your girlfriend. Although you had no right to get me in trouble with mine!" said Woody

"No right? I had every right! Potato Head said i had to even the score!" said Buzz

"Potato Head told you that?" said Woody

"Yeah!" said Buzz

"That little sneak!" said Woody "Come on! Let's get back to Andy's room, clear everthing up and give POTATO HEAD a piece on our minds!"

Chapter 7: Back Inside

Woody and Buzz walked into the house through the front door. Then they heard Andy coming and went into toy mode. Andy walked by. He stepped on Woody's Leg and looked down and picked him up.

"Woody? What are you doing here?" Did Buster take you? That's dog's always stealing my toys." he said.

Then he looked and saw Buzz.

"Hey you found Buzz!" said Andy and picked him up.

He took the toys upstairs. He opened the door. His room was a mess.

"Huh?" he said, dropped Woody and Buzz on the floor. He put the sheets, blanket and pillow back on the bed. Then he noticed Jessie wasn't attached to the bedrail.

"Where's Jessie?" he said and went to find her.

When he left, the toys sprang to life.

"Buzz! Woody!" said Slinky when he and the saw then at the door.

"Is this everything okay between you guys now?" said Rex

"Yeah." said Woody and Buzz.

"Hey, Woody." said Bo Peep.

"Hey, Bo." said Woody "Do you wanna talk about todaay."

"Sure." said Bo Peep.

Then Buzz took off.

"Buzz! Where are you going?" said Hamm

"I gotta find Jessie!" said Buzz

**Apartly This is a Big hit in Egypt. Thank you, Egyptians. Here's my latest update.**

Chapter 8: Talk to Jessie

Buzz ran until he found Jessie in Andy's mom's room.

"Jessie!" he said

"Buzz. What do you want?" she said

"Litsen, Jessie. I only said that Woody dumped Bo Peep for you because of the way he embrassed me eariler. No one could take your place." said Buzz

"Uh, Buzz. Get over here." said Jessie, running over to hug him

A few minutes later they went back to Andy's room.

Chapter 9: Andy Returns

Soon Andy walked into the room. He saw all his toys on the floor. He was happy when he saw Jessie.

"Jessie!"

And he rezoomed his playtime.


End file.
